Complications With Emotions
by Saiduck
Summary: Sai and Sakura have never been civil with each other, they can hardly hold their tongues or keep their temper when near one another but, when sent on a mission by Tsunade, everything between them changes; leaving Sai with a lot of questions and confusion.
1. Chapter 1:Coming Home

Complications With Emotions

Hey guys, author here to tell that I am not cool or popular enough to enough to own Naruto like homeboy Masashi Kishimoto. And this is my first Fanfic so I hope it's not terrible. Feel free to comment and review. It will be greatly appreciated. Thank youuu!

Chapter one: Coming Home

"Sometimes you're a smartass you know that Sai!" Sakura spat at her comrade

"Well maybe if you were more intelligent and didn't make grammatical mistakes I wouldn't correct you, instead of pounding your fists at someone you should read a book!" He said nonchalantly back at her.

"I do read books! In fact, they are the books that help me learn how to heal your prissy unappreciative ass."

"You should read a book on manners because you are clearing lacking them with your foul mouth." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Can you two please stop arguing? You have been going back and forth for more than ten minutes" Naruto pleadingly butted in.

Sakura just sighed loud sigh and nodded her head in agreement. Team 7 was just getting back from a mission from the land of waves. Kakashi was originally given the mission by himself but, he convinced Tsunade to let him bring his three students along to make the mission run more smoothly. The mission was successful with the team only receiving a couple of injuries which Sakura healed professionally as only a high skill medic ninja like her could do. The team arrived at the Konoha gates shortly after the dispute between the jaded eye kunoichi and the raven haired artist ended. Sakura saw the gate entrance and smiled knowing that in less than an hour she would be at home taking the shower she well deserved.

Shower here I come. I really need a relaxing shower. That mission had so much mud. I think that it seeped into my body. Gross.

The three teens and their respected leader stopped and gathered in a group.

"You three can go; I'll check in with Tsunade and give her the mission status report." Kakashi said as he broke away from the other three and walk off towards the Hokage's tower.

"Alright! Ramen time! Ichiraku's here I come." Naruto said with a grin spreading from ear to ear and then with a jolt of energy headed for the rooftops in the direction of the ramen shop.

The two remaining looked at each other and there was silence for about a minute then Sakura spoke to break the silence.

"Well I guess its time to head home and rest." Sakura said as she stretched her arms by lifting them to reach the sky which lifted her shirt to expose pale skin and belly button.

"Hmn" Sai said as he caught a glimpse of her pale skin while she stretched. He turned away from the kunoichi "See you later, hag." Then the artist disappeared from eyesight.

"Idiot" she muttered under her breath and then started to slowly make her way towards her apartment.

Sakura observed the building and the street filled with children running around happily.

To think, a couple of months ago this town was nothing due to Nagato. It's good that Naruto appeared in our time of need. She smiled.

I also wonder how tired Yamato sensei is being the only one capable of using wood style to make the homes faster.

She imagined her sensei huffing and puffing from exhaustion then being assisted to drink water out of a straw. "Poor Yamato" She laughed to herself.

A/N So this one is pretty short but don't worry kiddies I have the whole thing planned out in my head, be patient. This is going to be a long ride. Give me your opinion of my writing so far. Comment and review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: A Night Out With The Guys

A/N Holaaa! So I was planning to upload chapter two in about a week but then I saw my emails and saw that you guys found an interest in my story so updates, UPDATES FOR EVERYONE! Naruto: Calm down there Oprah! Me: You Don't understand bro. Da good vibe feels. Naruto: You need to stop that now. Me: Nah.

This is a nice reminder that I do not own Naruto but it breaks the heart that I can't touch the Sai bunz.

Now lets get this thingy started!

Chapter 2

After showering and doing the things she needed to do Sakura watched T.V. on her couch and succumbed to tiredness and fell asleep. She was sleeping peacefully for about an hour when she heard a knock at the door. She woke up groggily and put her hand on the sofa arm to support her flimsy body as she put her feet down. She shook her head, then her eyes widen now fully awake she began to speak.

"Who is it?" She said as she walked toward the door and looked through the doors peep hole. She saw figure with blonde spiky hair. That spiky figure then moved his head to look at the doors peephole through his side and then said. "It's me, Naruto! Open the door Sakura!" At the sudden mention of the name she smiles and unlocks the door to allow the blonde boy in her apartment.

"What's up, Naruto?" Sakura asks while she closes the door to keep the cool air from the air conditioning in her apartment.

Naruto smiling says "Did you already forget? Kakashi Sensei said he would treat us to Ramen the night of our arrival in Konoha." At the thought of his words she then remembers at the beginning of their last mission and how Kakashi said he would treat them all to Ramen. This was weird because Kakashi usually turned tail when it comes to paying for Naruto's ramen bill at Ichiraku's.

"Oh yeah, It totally slipped my mind." Sakura responded as she put her hand down and away from her face which, she had there to have a thinking pose remembering Kakashi's act of generosity. "So are you ready to go? Kakashi said to be there around 8 and not to be late." Naruto asked making his way towards the door. "Are we talking about the same Kakashi here because, usually he's the one running a little late on occasions like this." She said in a laughing tone while also making her way towards the door and reaching for the knob. "I know when he told me that earlier when I bumped into him, it caught me by surprise as well." He said slightly nodding his head as he made his way through the now open door. They both arrived at Ichiraku's two past 8 'o' clock. Sakura lifted the shops drapes and popped her head in and, then noticed a boy with familiar black hair wearing purple civilian clothes. "Hey Sai." She said as she took a seat next to the left of him and then grabbed herself some chopsticks from the container in front of her.

"Hey, ugly." He said turning around to meet the voice calling out to him. She instantly changed her facial expression from content to annoyed then slammed her chopsticks on the counter. "Guys, don't start. Please?" Naruto said as he found a seat next to the pink haired girl who was now fuming. In one great exhale she let her small burst of anger out of her body and float away in the breeze that was currently brushing by her face.

"Kakashi isn't here yet." Sai said as the woman next to him sat there playing with her chopsticks and making them clasp open and close like an alligator mouth while making noises with her mouth as if to animate the chopsticks fiddling between her fingers. He stared at her as if observing a child play with their toys. He stared attentively. "That sounds more like him." Naruto replied as he got a pair of chopsticks from the container in front of Sakura. His words brought Sai out of the daze that he seemed to be in while starring at the green eyed girl who was engaging in child like activities by playing with her eating utensils. "I'm not always late you guys." Kakashi said as he appeared in the seat next to Sai. His students startled by his sudden appearance were tilting away from the older Shinobi. "You're late about 98% of the time Kakashi. I'm pretty sure that's almost always." Sakura said in a laughing tone as she fixed her self body to sit straight. The other two followed her actions soon after. Then she and Naruto chuckled at her statement.

All four of them enjoyed each other's company cracking jokes, bringing up comical things that happened during all their missions like how Naruto drank from stagnant water and had terrible diarrhea on the journey back to Konoha and was constantly stopping to do what he needed to do. Naruto was embarrassed by this story and it was obvious due to the light pink circles at the corners of his cheeks. Sakura pinched his cheeks. "Oh come on it was funn-" "Sasuke Uchiha is back in Konoha. Anbu's patrolling the outskirts saw him casually walking through the village borders and captured him." said a civilian that ran into the shop running out of breath as if he ran for miles on end to get to the ramen shop. At the sound of his name Sakura dropped her hands to the side and was now quiet due from shock of the sudden news. Every one in the Ramen shop was silent to the news that just spewed out of a random civilian's mouth. "Where are the Anbu's taking him?" Kakashi said breaking the silence that hung in the air. "To the Hokage's tower" he replied now with his breathing back to normal. Sakura now out of her state of shock stared at the man delivering the news.

Commotion started to arise outside, Naruto and the rest of squad 7 turned around and slowly walked out of the shop. There was a crowd of people in the streets that were vacant only a couple of minutes ago. The crowd slowly began to part down the middle to make way for something or someone coming their way.

"Sasuke." Sakura said in a low voice then began to go through the crowd to the opening moving people aside just as she came out the gap between two men that were once in front of her she became still as she saw three figures entering her field of vision. Sasuke was in between two Anbu's and they each had a grasp of one of the Uchiha's arms. The Dark haired man looked at the dirt floor where his feet were walking on. He then raised his head to see pink. Pink. He thought. Sakura. He then met her eyes, her green eyes that he hadn't seen in a while now. She was paralyzed and only her eyes moved as she saw Sasuke walk past her. He then broke her eye contact from her and then tilted his head upward to fill his vision with the sky but he only gazed at the dark sky for mere seconds then he then tilted his back to the ground. Then the three men walked slowly out of sight.

Sakura still couldn't register what exactly just went on in the past six minutes. She slowly walked back to where Kakashi, Sai, and Naruto were. The crowd that she had to get through was easier to get through this time since everyone was now dissipating now that the show of the night was now over. She quietly sat in the chair she was previously seating in and looked at her blue eyed friend. She saw how his eyes held a mix of emotions: relief, worry, shock, and confusion. She knew that her eyes must have the same emotions entwined together just like his. He then brought up his arm from under the counter and placed a hand over hers and then gave her a smile to let her know that everything would be okay. She looked at his hand and how it overlapped hers then looked up at the blonde boys face and nodded her head then smiled back.

After the gesture of friendship they all resumed their night as if nothing had interrupted them earlier.

"Old man," Naruto called out catching the attention of the store owner "Could you get me a pork miso to go?" "Sure, kiddo." He replied lowering the noodles into the bubbling liquid. "Thanks gramps!" He said smiling then turned to Sakura. "I'm sorry Sakura; I can't walk you home today. I promised Hinata I would get her something since she's been craving Ramen lately" "You didn't get her pregnant already, right dickless?" Sai said to Naruto as he put his bowl down from previously drinking the broth. At the sound of these words Kakashi spit his broth out of his mouth through the blue cloth covering the lower half of his face and, Naruto and Sakura had a sweat drop fall down their foreheads then looked at the black haired boy with a shocked face. Teuchi put the order ready bag in front of Naruto

"We haven't even had sex yet you ass. I'm too nervous to even kiss her." Naruto said getting a grip of his bag and slamming the money for the order on the counter then stormed off.

"I guess I should be on my way home now. I can hear my cozy bed calling my bed." Sakura said as she got up and stood next to her chair and stared at her remaining team members.

She focused her vision on her Sensei "Goodnight Kakashi, thank you for the food." Then she focused her vision on Sai "Goodnight Sai." She waved them off as she moved the drapes to walk on to the street. Sai turned to look at his sensei. "Thank you for the food Sensei." Then he walked off in Sakura's direction.

"Hey hag, wait!" He said as he was slowly quickening his pace to catch up to her.

"Damnit, he's coming." She said in a raspy voice and stopped her steps and turned to look at him. He slowed his steps as he finally caught up to her. "You don't have to walk me home Sai." Sakura said as she slowly turned back around and continued to walk the path she was previously walking. "I promised Naruto that I would make sure you get safely escorted to your house." He said as he walked along side the girl looking at the dirt road as he walked. "It's not like I'm a princess that's bound to get kidnapped. I think I can manage to get home safely all by myself." She said as she looked at his head that was busy looking at floor. "You got that right; princesses are beautiful you on the other hand lack beauty." Sakura stopped walking. Sai turned around she was readying her fist to punch his skull open. She let her fist off of its restraints and came close hitting his nose when he spoke again. "How do you feel?" This sentenced caught Sakura off guard. "What do you mean? How do I feel?" she asked all anger now gone from her once fuming body. She commenced walking again. Sai spoke again. "How do you feel about Sasuke being back?" He said as he looked at her walk a couple of steps in front of her. He soon picked up his pace to walk alongside her. "I honestly don't know Sai." She said as she now looked at the dirt road her feet walked on. "I have a mix of emotions. I feel scared because I know he isn't the boy I used to know. I'm happy and relieved that he finally came home but, at the same time scared that he might be planning something bad and hurt my village and comrades. My heart feels content and has its peace of mind because now that he's here I won't be worrying about whether he's dead or alive, hurt or fine. I just have a flood of emotions within me. I'm confused on what I feel" She tilts her head up to look at the stars. Sai Stares at the girls do these actions then opens his mouth to speak. "Why are emotions complicated?" Sakura lowers her head to look at him.

"I don't know Sai, they just are. At least you don't have to deal with them right, that's pretty lucky." She said as she changed her face from a calm look to a smile and then nudged him on the shoulder. At her action he did one of those famous fake smiles of his. She saw the smile that she gotten used to and smiled a little bigger.

They continued to walk towards their destination and arrived at Sakura's apartment. Sai was ahead of her and was waiting for her at her door under her porch light. Sakura slowly made her way up the stair steps that led to her door. She was on the last stair step when her foot slipped and she started to fall towards the floor. Sai saw this and went in front of her to catch her but her speed combined with her weight was hard to stop so they both fell and made impact with the pavement. She fell directly on top of Sai. Sai had his hands on her waist as this is where he put his hands to keep her from falling. Sakura looked into his charcoal eyes and then noticed were his hands were and how they were positioned together. Heat ran to her cheeks because of the situation she was in.

"I'm so sorry Sai, I didn't know where I was stepping and I lost footing of the stair. I'm clumbsy like that sometimes." She plopped up off of him and continued to only deepen the redness around her once pale cheeks. He got up off the floor and stood next to her. She fidgeted around for her keys in her pocket nervously then brought them out and opened the door. "Well anyways, thank you walking me home Sai I'll see you later." She said very rapidly and quickly closed the door on his face.

"You're welcome?" He said in a low voice as the air from rapidly closing the door hit his face and made his black bangs dance along his forehead momentarily. He walked down the street to head for his home. Emotions are good to not have? Kakashi told me that sometimes they are enjoyable to have sometimes. What are the cases that would count as sometimes? He then thought of his brother and the things that they had fun doing together. That must be one of those situations, where having emotions would be good. He smiled a genuine smile from thinking of his brother and continued to walk home.

Sakura laid in bed that night thinking off all the events that happened that day. How Sasuke was now back and is going through hell knows what with Tsunade. Her lips moved and spoke his name slowly. "Sasuke" I can't believe he's back. Why? Did he already kill Itachi? Is he staying for good? I hope he is. I don't think me and Naruto can handle to lose him again. He's a part of team seven; we won't let him go as easily if he tries to leave again. Team 7. Thinking of those two words made her recall a more recent event that, that day had. "Sai" she slowly let his name fall off her lips and let it escape.

Heat rushed to her cheeks as she recalled the slipping situation that happened earlier. She felt a strange feeling in her stomach. Then the feeling subsided and she slowly drifted to sleep.

A/N Guess who's back? It sure isn't slim shady. lol. So I'm currently working on chapter three and I should be done with it by next week. If I do not feel free, to throw kunais at me. And there is going to be a bit of SasuSaku in this story to thicken the plot and create le drama. So hang on SaiSaku fans (me) we shall get our reward. thank you for reading and I hope for reviews! Thank you guys! And a special thanks to sasusaku3623649 for being my fist commenter.


	3. Chapter 3: Changes

Hey guys, ready for the next chapter? I am. I am currently working on chapter 4 but I think there's going to be a two week wait for it since I will be busy with certification stuff so hold on for me. thank you for being patient for this chapter. Also don't hesitate to comment and tell me about my story so far. Thank you guys so much.

Oh, and I do not own Naruto but, I do own a Naruto shirt, I love that shirt. lol.

Chapter 3:Change

A Blonde woman stood at her office's window and pull down a blind with her finger to let the light rays on the new in. She slept in her office due to paperwork. Oh how she hated paperwork the only thing that got her through all that paperwork was the sake bottle that she hid in top left drawer of her desk. She looked back to see the Sake bottle on top of her desk next to the paperwork she was filling in for a fugitive that was caught the previous night. The infamous Sasuke Uchiha that took down one of the three legendary Sanin, Orochimaru, a marked traitor of the hidden leaf once he step out of the village walls 5 and a half years ago was now back. What could that Uchiha be up to? He's not the kind to just let himself be captive.

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders and made her way back towards her desk.

"What am I going to do with you Uchiha?" She said as she drummed her fingers against the desk.

The door opened and caught Tsunade's eye. "My lady the elders are waiting for you downstairs to discuss Sasuke." Shizune said holding onto the knob of he opened door.

"Tell them I'll be down there in a while. I need to finish Uchiha's paperwork." She said as leaned on her desk putting both hands on top of the paperwork.

"Yes my lady." She closed the door leaving Tsunade alone in her office. She let out a sigh and put her hand over her forehead

* * *

Sasuke woke up in a dark cell that filled spider webs and the creepy crawling creatures that created them. He saw as the 8 legged creatures crawled by him but he just sat there and gazed into space. He was deep into his own thoughts. He sat there and thought of the actions of last night that had brought him to the place where he is now. How he traveled back to Konoha after hearing the truth of Itachi. There was a small barred window that was right above where he was sitting quietly, thinking on how he once knew the truth that fueled the fire that used to fill his very being with rage and ambition was now he just felt like he just existed to exist, to just be there and nothing more nothing less. He sat there stoically letting his thoughts consume him.

Why did everything have to be like this? I killed the person that kept me alive for all these years. He secretly observed me and took care of me from afar. He loved me but he took on all the pain and suffering by himself. Fuck, why did you do it, why…? Sasuke lowers his head. Up until the last minute, you did everything to protect me.

(Flashback) Itachi slowly reached up his bloody hand towards him and touched his younger brother's forehead. He opened his lips to speak. "Sorry Sasuke this is it." as these soft toned words slip out of his mouth the corners of his mouth made their way up to his cheeks and gave a comforting smile. Then the smiling man dropped to the floor. (End of flashback)

God Damnit why did you do this to me? A tear slid down his cheek and fell down to his clothing. Wind blew through the small opening a few feet above him. The wind blew in petals from a cherry blossom tree. He then looked up and saw them on the floor. The flower then brought up thoughts of her hair. He made a little smirk at the thought of her. Sasuke knew what and why he came back to Konoha. 1 to get answers to his questions and resolve everything and 2, to start a new chapter in his life and he knew that Sakura was going to be a part of the new chapter in his life.

"Uchiha, get up, the elders and the Hokage want to speak with you." A voice came out of the darkness. The door to his cell then opened and then saw the mask that he saw the previous day. It was one of the ambu that captured him. Sasuke did as the ambu asked and got up off of the floor. He then turned around put his arms behind his back and placed the back of his wrist on top of the inside of his other wrists so the ambu could tie up his hands. The ambu did so and the both walked up to the surface and made their way to the Hokage's tower.

* * *

Sakura woke up and did her usual routine. She got her day clothes ready, hopped into the shower, got dressed, and brushed her hair and teeth. She was at the end of her routine and she was heading out the door next to go shopping for groceries. She was about to turn the knob of her front door when she heard a knock. She wondered her was knocking on her so early in the morning.

I wonder who it could be. She peeked through the peephole and saw black and purple. Sai? That's weird. She opened the door. They both starred at each silently then Sakura began to speak. "Hey Sai, what's going on?" She said as she locked the knob from the inside and slowly made her way to the porch while closing the door behind her.

"I wanted to talk to you about my emotions." He said in a calm tone while walking closer to her.

The sudden action of coming closer to her made her blush slightly. "Oh okay, what about them?" She responded while turning to walk down the stair steps. "I was feeling weird when I left your house and started to walk home. I was thinking abo-" "Oh that, I'm sorry I made you feel weird. I said I was clumbsy. I promise it won't happen again." She interjected his sentence slightly blushing she halted her steps and he did the same. At this interruption he looked at her with confusion. "What are you talking about" he said looking at her with his head tilted to the side, trying o figure out what she was talking about. "You're not talking about how I fell on top of you? It's not that situation that made you feel weird?" She said her flushed cheeks showing a darker shade of red. Why are her cheeks blushing? It was an accident. There was nothing to be embarrassed about. He spoke "No, I was referring how our conversation about emotions made me think and when I thought about emotions I felt strange." He said as he saw her cheeks now losing its bright red glow. "Oh, okay. I thought you were talking about the other thing" She said laughing her awkwardness off and scratching the back of her hair with her hand. They commenced walking once more.

"So what was it that you were thinking that made you feel weird and strange?" She asked as she looked over to him. He turned to look at her. "I was thinking of what Kakashi Sensei told me sometime ago, how sometimes emotions are enjoyable to have at times. And when I was thinking of that I thought of my brother and that made me my stomach feel as if I had air trapped inside of it" He raised his arm towards his midsection and placed his hand over his stomach and rubbed it. "my body felt lighter and it felt good. I don't understand how remembering someone gives you those feelings. What was it that I was feeling? Is that good?" He placed the arm that was rubbing his stomach back to the side of his body. "What Kakashi Sensei said was true. Emotions are enjoyable sometimes when you are happy and content but some emotions are hard to deal with. Sometimes the good emotions can turn into bad emotions that make you hurt from the inside of your being. The loss of someone of someone you cared about, being lied to and, your love for someone being thrown aside by that person you cared about, those situations make those bad emotions come out." She said in a calm tone lowering her head to look at the floor. She thought of that night when Sasuke was leaving Konoha several years ago. I was going to give up everything for him and he still left. Just remembering that night and the nights after and how spent them crying, feeling hurt because the one person she cared for above all didn't care to stay and give her the chance to make him happy. All the flood of emotions she kept locked up came loose, everything hit her she then twitched. She could feel her body tensing up. She was about to let the first tear secrete out of her canthus when she took a deep breath. No, that's the old weak me. I've grown, I'm not like her. I'm stronger than she ever was. She released the breath.

Sai saw all her actions and was confused on what was going through her head. She turned to look at him and smiled. "But either way, I think its worth having to suffer through the bad emotions to have the great sensations and feeling you get when you're happy."

He saw her smile and smiled back. "So why did you come to me to talk about emotions? Why not Kakashi Sensei? Weren't you too already talking about this kind subject before." She said with her bright eyes fixed on his dark ones. "I did go to him after I felt the feelings. But he told me that he didn't give the best detailed advice when it came to emotions he said to ask you since you are the most overly emotional person he ever met in his life." She stopped walking and shook her fist in the air. "I am not overly emotional!" "He said that that you would do exactly that and said it would only prove his point." She inhaled and exhaled. "Kakashi doesn't know anything." She said opening the door to the shop. They both enter and Sai closed the door after entering.

* * *

Sasuke stood in the middle of a beige colored room with his arms restrained behind his back. In front of him was a half circled judge panel desk. The ones sitting in this desk were Tsunade and the two elders of the village. Sasuke Sasuke only bit his tongue to keep himself from spewing profanity to get the anger within him out. He needed Danzo here so all of them can watch as their past came to bite them back in the ass. "Sasuke Uchiha you have been summoned here to discuss your punishment for betraying the leaf and going with one of the village's enemies Orochimaru. The punishment for betraying the leaf is death. Do you have anything to say?" Tsunade said as she stood up from her seat and made her way around the table. He stood there in silence for about a minute then spoke. "I need to talk to Danzo." He said in a calm sturdy voice.

"Why do you need to talk to him Uchiha?" He was about to start talking when someone entered the room. It was a man with a cane that walked into the room slowly; the left side of this man's face was wrapped up in bandages. "Hello princess Tsunade. So is the last of the Uchiha going to be put to death?" He said in a calm tone walking over to an open chair in the half circle desk. Sasuke took a guess. "You must be Danzo." Sasuke spewed the man's name out of his mouth as if it was poison. Danzo did not respond to Sasuke's statement, he just sat there staring at him.

"Uchiha, you did not answer my question. I said why do you need to speak with him?" Tsunade raise her voice to catch the Uchiha's attention since him and Danzo were staring each other dead on. Her raised voice caught both of the male's attention. "Princess, there's no need to be talking to him. Uchiha's are stubborn. You have to teach them to be obedient by force."

Sasuke couldn't keep quiet any longer. "So is that why you order my brother to slaughter my whole clan?" The room had a still quietness. Tsunade stood there looking shocked by the accusation that came out of the teenage boy's mouth. Sasuke walked closer to Danzo. "If I had use of my hands right now I would choke you, and slowly watch you die for what you made my brother go through." He looked at the two elders with a look of rage. Tsunade's thoughts: What is he talking about I was informed that Itachi did it on his own will. Not a mission. Sasuke moved closer to them he was going to ram the table over when Danzo spoke. "I guess that worthless brother of yours couldn't take that to his grave." He said as he stood up then dropped his cane to the floor and ran over to Sasuke and grasped his neck and threw him to the floor. Danzo hovered his body over the Sasuke's body. Sasuke was beginning to gasp for breath. Tsunade shoved Danzo off of Sasuke with such intense force that his body slammed against the wall. She helped Sasuke to his feet. "Someone explain to me what's going on because I feel like the only person in this room that has no idea what is going on." She said slamming her fist against the desk. "Tell her Danzo. Tell her how you and the other two back there are pieces of shit that made a 13 year old boy kill his whole clan." He said huffing out air from being choked just moments before. Danzo got up and ran towards Sasuke but Tsunade threw him back. "Princess, get out of my way. He is a threat to the village we must dispose of him now that he is in a vulnerable state." He said picking himself off the ground once more.

Two anbu came through the door just then. "Arrest Danzo." Caught off guard Danzo was trapped between both of the Anbu's they restrained his arms. "Princess what are you doing? Tell your men to let me go." He said trying to break free from the grasp the anbu had on his arms. "I'll talk to you later you snake." She turned around to face the window. She raised her hand and signalled a waving motion. "Get him out of here." "You two." She was referring to the elders. "I want both of you back at my office in an hour. If you don't show up there will be consequences." She turned to face them. "Get out of here." They both got up and left. Tsunade walked over to Sasuke and cut the chakra ties binding his hands behind his back. "You have some explaining to do Uchiha." They both sat down. "Hmph." was the boys reply.

* * *

Sai was standing outside the ice cream shop waiting for Sakura; he was carrying her grocery bags for her while she bought a tub of ice cream from inside. He had nothing else to do that day so he stayed with her to help her with the things she needed to do. He heard the store's doorbell ring and look towards the door. Sakura walked towards him with a bag hanging from her wrist while holding two ice cream cones one filled with pink ice cream and, one with green ice cream.

"Here Sai, hold this." She gave him the bag. He put his hand through the bags handle and had the bag hanging from his wrist.

"Why did you get so much ice cream? Shouldn't women watch their weight, you'll get fat it you eat all that ice cream."

I'M NOT FAT. WHAT'S HIS PROBLEM KICK HIS ASS CHA! Inner Sakura fumed.

"Why are you still here if you're just trying to piss me off." Sakura said in angered tone.

"I'm not trying to piss you off. I'm just stating a fact. If you eat a lot of ice cream you get fat." He raised the bag where the ice cream was placed in then brought it back down. "And besides I wanted to do what I read in a book." He said as he looked at her pink hair dancing in the breeze passing through them. "What is that?"

"I read that to strengthen a friendship with another you should spend time with them and help them out so, I'm helping you today to strengthen our friendship." He did one of those fake smiles he is very well known for. "I told you to stop reading those self help books on how to get friends. Those won't help you. You have to figure it out on your own."

"But I don't know how to do it on my own. That is why I use the books. Bonds and friendship are still unfamiliar to me."

"You'll get it Sai, trust me." She smiled and started to walk in the direction to come back to her house, Sai soon followed her and walked beside her.

"Oops, I almost forgot, here." She extended her arm to him with the cone.

"No thank you, I tried ice cream once as a child, I didn't like it." He said as he put his arms out moving the arm with the cone in it closer to Sakura's body.

"C'mon, a human's taste buds change every few years, you might like it now." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"So you really do read those medical books." He smiled. "Fine, I'll eat it." He gently took it out of her hands. Sakura watched as he lifted the cone to his lips and slipped a little piece of his tongue on the pink frozen treat then licked it. He stood there for a while deciding whether or not he liked it. His eyes opened wide and he licked the ice cream again and again. "I'm guessing you like it?" She said in a laughing tone.

He continued to eating his ice cream at a fast pace.

"Sai did I ever tell you about the time Naruto had a bug stuck to his butt?"

"I don't think you have." Sai said as he slurped the pink substance out the cone.

"Well, he was on a mission to find a bug that was capable of tracking any scent in the world no matter how far the distance. It was a very hard bug to find. And we found it but the scent that the beetle tracked down led us to Naruto's butt because he fluctuated when the bug was searching for a scent to track down. I was mad for him ruining the mission but with time the story got pretty funny" She started to laugh.

Sai observed her and saw how her cheeks flushed a little when she laughed. He smiled. He then looked down; he saw that he finished his ice cream already. He wanted more. He saw that she still had her cone.

"Nuh-uh this cone is mine. Don't you even think about it Sai." She said as she brought her cone closer to her body. "Come on, you have a whole bucket right here!" he said in a pleading voice. "Soooooooo, I love ice cream get your own!" she said in a jokingly voice "I'm trying to get my own" he came closer to her and put the grocery bags on the floor. She raised it over her head Sai being a little taller than her could've reach it if she wasn't moving it to keep it away from. He was balancing on his toes to try and snatch it from her. She was just laughing at his attempts to get it. A group of kids were playing behind them and a kid bumped into Sai. Sai fumbled forward. Sakura was against a wall and tried to keep him from falling on her but even a small thing like Sai was too much weight for her. He fell against her body that leaned against his forehead fell against hers and Sai's lips touched Sakura's. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds. Sakura felt a shiver down her spine as she felt his soft lips touch hers and could also feel heat running to her cheeks. Sakura opened her eyes. Sai separated their lips and opened his eyes. Sai stared at Sakura's flushed face and lips. Sakura stared at him back.

Crap, what the hell Sakura. You should've been more careful. Now it's awkward. Inner Sakura pointed out. Sakura then stood up. "I've got to go Sai, I'll see you later." She ran off. Sai was left sitting on the street floor confused on why his whole body felt strange when their lips made contact. She forgot her groceries. Should I go after her? I'll just give them to her later.

* * *

Sasuke walked out of the Hokage's building. He held a key in his hand. He was reflecting over the conversation him and the Hokage had.

(Flashback)

"Uchiha, you can live in the leaf village in peace, it will be as if you never left. And I will not show mercy to that bastard Danzo. He's done so many things to get what's coming to him. And those elders will face me as well." Sasuke stared at the blonde woman in silence. He then got up from his chair and started to head for the door. "Wait, before you go." She then pulled a key from her desk. "Here this is the key to your apartment. Naruto didn't want for me to give that apartment to anyone in hopes that'd you be back. Welcome home Uchiha." She smiled at him. "Thanks." He walked out the door.

(end of flashback)

Sasuke walked the streets of Konoha with people gasping and gossiping around him. He didn't care. He just wanted to rest in a bed; the bed that he hasn't rested in for a long time. He also wanted to see her; the one person that worried their head off for him, Sakura. He continued walking. Off to a far distance he could see her pink hair. She was being accompanied by someone. He then recognized the person accompanying her; his replacement. He continued to walk towards them they were 12 yards away from him then he halted his steps. He saw them and saw how she smiled at him. It made him tense up. He then saw how he fell against and kissed her. He saw how it took them more than a second to separate their connected lips. His stomach started to churn and he felt a nasty feeling nip at his being. He needed to get out of there.

He headed for the rooftops and headed for his home to clear his head. He opened the door to his apartment and opened up all the windows to let the stale air of the unopened apartment exit to renew the smell of his apartment. Everything in his apartment was unmoved and was in the exact same place it was the night he left Konoha. All except for a pink box that was put on the side of his dresser. It was filled with letters and trinkets. He already knew the box was from Sakura as soon as he saw it. He remembers that he bought that her a white day present and put it in that box. He read the 60 letters that he got from her. On how strong she's gotten and everything in the village was going good. On some of the letters she told him how much she missed him and how he wishes for him to come back and she would make him the happiest man alive. He smirked at this. The last letter was dated a year ago. He felt a pang of sadness when he saw the last written letter. She said goodbye to him. He slowly got up and stripped his clothes to go take a shower. He let the warm water run through his hair and down his light colored back.

I need to talk to her. I need her in my life. I gave her up once. I don't want to give her up again. He finished his shower and changed back into the clothes he had on before since it's the only clothing he had. He walked out of his apartment and headed to see Tsunade. He talked to her and she gave him Sakura's address and her trust for him not to do anything stupid.

What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I stop thinking about the accidental kiss? It's been two hours since it happened. You know you liked it, don't try to convince yourself you didn't. Inner Sakura interjected her thoughts. You're right. I did enjoy. Accidental or not Sai was my first kiss. She sat there on her couch watching t.v. then she heard a knock on her door. Crap he's here. She breathed in and out and calmed her nerves. She walked to the door and turned the lock to have the door open then sat back on the couch. "The door is open Sai" she was flipping through the channels with the remote. "Put the Ice cream in the freezer and, I'll put the rest of the groceries away later." Sasuke was surprised to here the formality she had towards Sai. Groceries? Do they live together? He thought this as he walked in quietly and put the pink box that he found in his room on the table. He stood behind her relaxed body lying on the couch to occupied watching the television to pay attention who actually came in through her door. He observed her quietly. He was quiet for a while then he spoke. "Sakura."

That voice, that's not Sai. Her eyes widened. That's Sasuke. She turned to see him right above her his charcoal eyes looking deep into her jade eyes.

"Sasuke, wha-what are you doing here?" she said in a shaky voice. He made his way around her couch and sat at the end of it. "I came to Konoha, to start my life with you."

She was silent. She sat up and faced him. If this were the old Sakura she would've jumped into his arms but now she was different. "Why now? Why did you finally come to me? Do you know how much I suffered for you? The day you left. My heart felt as if it was ripped out of my chest. I offered to give you my whole life if you stayed. I would've betrayed the village for you. I felt like a fool when I offer to give you everything and you left anyways." This response caught him by surprise. He came closer to her and saw into her eyes that were about to let the first tear fall. "Sakura, it was hard for me too. I hesitated on taking you with me. You were the only one that cared for me so much. I've always wanted you in my life but I just couldn't take you. I knew I was too weak to protect you in case anyone tried to take you away from me. I knew that you would be safe here with Naruto and everyone. I tried to leave Konoha with running into you because I knew the decision would've been harder to do because I loved you. I never showed it but I loved you, ever since you cried over me when I was near my deathbed with the fight with Zabuza and Haku the way I saw you cry for me made me feel needed. I felt happy that you gave me that feeling. Sakura you give me a reason to live. I-I love you." She saw how tears streamed down her face. Sasuke felt himself starting to tear up but he choked it back and then, brought Sakura's body towards him. She was lying over his body her head was resting on his chest while curved up into a little ball. An hour passed by and they both lied on the couch watching the t.v. not saying anything. He ran he calloused fingers through her fine thin hair. She stated to drift to sleep when they both heard a knock on the door. Her eyes immediately shot wide open. She knew Sai was the one knocking on the door. She got up off the couch. "I'll be back right now." She said to Sasuke as she walked towards the door and opened it.

"You left your things earlier when you left in a hurry. I have brought them to you so here." He said extending his arm with the bags held between his fist. "I also wanted to apologize for the incident earlier. The child bumped into me and I couldn't find my balance and fell on you. "It-its okay Sai I'm clumbsy like that sometimes too. She smiled at him and, got the bags from him. "Sakura who is it?" A voice called out.

"You have a visitor?" Sai asked trying to start a conversation as he leaned against the wall outside her apartment.

"Yeah, it's-it's Sasuke."

He then pushed himself off the wall and started to walk toward the stairs. "Oh. Well, I guess I should get going then. I'll see you tomorrow at the training fields." He knew that Sasuke and Sakura had a lot to catch up on now that he knew that he was here as a citizen and not a prisoner. He walked down the now darkening streets of Konoha. He couldn't help but feel weird again. This time he felt angered but he saw no reason to be. He just brushed the feeling aside and made his way home.

Sakura closed the door to her house and put the bags on the table. She opened the bags and began to take the groceries out of the bags. She noticed the box on the table. She smiled at it and continued to take out the groceries. As she did this Sasuke stared as her slender curvy body bent over to get something from the other side of the table. He admired her beautiful voluptuous body. She stood straight grabbing the apple that was on the other side of the table. He got up and got behind her. He removed her hair from around her neck a start it to kiss it. This caught Sakura by surprise but she continued to what she was doing. He started to suckle on her skin and leave little red marks. He then lowered her shirt and bra strap exposing her shoulder. This alarmed her. She pulled away. "Sakura, what's wrong?" He came close to her and pressed his lips to hers leaning her against the table. He grabbed the back of her hair with one of his hands and caressed it. She kissed him back. For the first time she is doing what she dreamed of doing ever since she was little; she was kissing Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke had his free hand placed over her clavicle and brought down her other bra and shirt strap. He started to pull her shirt down enough to expose the cleavage of her breasts when she pushed him away. "What are you doing?" she said pulling her straps back up. "I want all of you Sakura." He said coming close to her again.

He wants to have sex with me are you serious? I'm not ready for this. Where's Ino when you need her for advice. I don't even know what to do. I'm scared. wah. "Sasuke, I don't think I'm ready for that yet." He walked over to her. "It's okay, I'll wait." He held her hand in his and led her to the couch where they both watched t.v. and fell asleep.

* * *

So that was it for this time guys. Next chappie its going to be cute so get ready SaiSaku fans. I learned how to use the line breaks. lol. I'm such a newbie. & Please don't forget to comment and review. I want to know your opinion.

Until next time sayonara!


	4. Chapter 4:Duty

Hey guys, I passed my certification test so now I am a Certified Nurses Assistant so yay! Well anyways lets get you on the next chapter.

I do not own Naruto but you already knew that. lol.

Chapter 4: Duty

Sakura opened her eyes and, stretched her body while letting out a yawn.

I hate waking up so early, I love sleep so much. She removed the hand wrapped around her midsection; she knew whose hand it was so it didn't startle her. She groggily walked towards her bathroom to take a shower. She took a look at Sasuke sleeping on the couch. He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping. She walked back towards his sleeping form lying on the couch. She bent down and moved her hands up to his head; she ran her fingers through his hair. He stirred in his sleep. She took back her hand to not wake him and smiled a soft smile and went to shower.

She thought about Sasuke in the shower. Why is it that I don't feel that need to be near him as when I was younger? I always had butterflies when I would be around him. But now I'm just there. Why? Maybe it's just a thing that happens as we grow up? Yeah, that's probably it. She finished lathering her hair and scrubbing her body with body wash; she then rinsed her body and hair and stepped out of the shower. She grabbed her short hair and wrapped it in a small bun on top of her head. Then she wrapped a towel on her body and made her way to her room to put on a clean change of clothes.

She walked into the walkway and was stopped when a hand caught her wrists. She turned around to see Sasuke. She freaked. Crap I'm naked. "Sasuke, I really need to change. I need to get going." she said attempting to break free from his grip that was grew stronger as she tried to pull away. "Sakura, I'm sure you obligations can wait." He looked at her as she held the tucked in part of the towel with her free hand. He shoved her toward the wall knowing how hard to push without hurting her. He started to kiss her neck just as he did the night before. She felt uncomfortable she mustered up the strength to push him off of her. "Sasuke, stop." she said in an angered tone and walked into her room the slammed the door shut.

He figured since she used that tone with him that it was the best for him to leave. He had to do things that day as well. She came out of her room and headed out the door, she knew that Sasuke had left she heard the door shut a few moments after she closed her bedroom door on him. It was still early in the morning before the sun came out to greet a new day. She found Sai at the Konoha entrance gate. He was leaned up against the gate staring to the forest that lied ahead of the gate. He heard the shuffle of her feet and turned towards her. "Where's Naruto?" He said now walking towards her. "Probably sleeping, that idiot loves sleep more than I do." She said halting her steps.

She saw far off to the east an orange and pinkish glow. She quickly ran and jumped in to the trees and climbed to the very top. This sudden action caught Sai off guard and followed after her to know what the reason was for her quick disappearance. He caught up to her and kept his balance.

"It's coming she said in a soft voice. She sat on the branch and he did the same. "What's coming?" His said in confused tone. She pointed at the small glob of orange at the bottom of the sky. "The sunrise; it's the only plus to waking up before dawn." The slight glow of orange slowly began to emerge from hiding and illuminated the land with its glow of life and warmth. The both quietly watched. Sai took his eyes off of the arising sun to look at Sakura. The girl had a look of pure happiness on her face as she closed her eyes and felt the first warm rays of sunlight brush against her skin. He saw how radiant her skin looked under the lighting provided by the sun, she opened her eyes and he saw how her eyes looked like the vegetation around them; bright and, full of life, she saw as her smile continued to grow as the sun continued to ascend into the sky. What's this warm feeling I feel? I'm not coming down with a fever am I?

"Sai what's wrong?" Sakura asked with concern. He felt heat rush to his cheeks. Why does my body still feel warm? It'll go away. "Nothing, I was just looking at the sunrise." He responded giving his fake smile. "Oh, okay." She faced forward to gaze at the lit sky once more. "I love how beautiful sunrises look and, how the warmth feels on my skin. I just feel so calm and relaxed when I see them." Sai nodded in agreement.

"Hey what are you guys doing up there?" A voice called up from down below.

"Naruto, why do you always wake up late? We agreed to meet up before dusk" Sakura said as she climbed down from the tree and stood in front of the blonde teen.

"I'm sorry, my alarm wasn't working." He said then awkwardly laughed and rubbed his neck with his right arm.

"Hmph, well since you're late you'll be the one paying for our Ichiraku Ramen instead of Sai." She said as she wagged her finger in his face then walked away with her nose pointed in the air then looks back at the boy and smiled and laughed.

Naruto pulled out his frog wallet and looked inside to see it hollow. But I have now money. I spent it all yesterday shopping for food. He walked slowly as his head and arms dragged on the side of his body. Sai saw the boy's reaction and grinned then walked up to the boy with the dead walk. "Don't worry." Sai said putting his hand on the boys shoulder. The boy looked at his hand. "I'll pay for the Ramen, I was the one who bothered you late last night to discuss the dream I had last night with you. Besides it was my turn to buy anyways." Sai then smiled and walked away at a quick pace to catch up to the pink haired girl. "Thanks Sai" Naruto said as he quickly hastened his pace to catch up to the other two. "You're welcome." He said as he smiled that smile he was well known for.

* * *

It was midday and the sun was bringing extreme heat to the village since it was late summer. Sasuke walked through the heat in his extremely large garments which didn't make the heat less bearable but he needed to wear them because this all the clothes he had.

He walked through the shopping district of the village for the purpose of buying more suitable clothes for this weather. As he walked through the streets and shops he heard people talking about him as was expected since he was an ex rogue ninja. A group of young women made a loud screech noise as he walked by. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, IT'S UCHIHA KUN, HE'S REALLY BACK." the group of women said in unison. His facial expression was one that a person could call full of annoyance. He let out a breath and continued to walk.

He went to every shop and spent the money he had saved up as a kid and hid in the Uchiha hideout before he left the village years ago. He bought an outfit similar to the one he was wearing but much less excessive and heavy. The material was thinner and more light weight. He also bought clothes for lounging around his home. He looked at the sign to the next shop he was about to enter. Yamanaka flower shop. I could get Sakura some flowers.

He opened the door and walked in. The bell to the shop dinged. "Welcome to Yamanaka flower shop, I'm Ino how can I …help….you." The thin blonde girl said as she slowly turned around and made eye contact with her old childhood crush.

"Sasuke." she said in a low one that could've been mistaken for a whisper. He simply replied with a "Hmph." He was a man of simple words or noises I should say. "What are you doing here?" She said as she tensed up her body. She was generally confused on why he was here in Konoha, in her shop. She knew what he violent things he was capable of doing. She pulled out a kunai from behind her counter. She was about to lunge at him when Shikamaru burst into the shop. "Ino put that weapon down." She looked at him. "Why?" Shikamaru sighed and walked slowly towards her. "Tsunade said Uchiha will be living here again and she gave us her reason on why she made her decision, but you weren't there." she went back to her calm state and looked back at Sasuke. "Sorry." she smiled. "Hmph." was all he said.

"By the way Tsunade wants to talk to you." Shikamaru said pointed at the door. "Alright, wait for me. She walked halfway up the staircase and began to yell. "MOM, I NEED TO SEE TSUNADE TAKE CARE OF THE CUSTOMER WE HAVE DOWN HERE." a few silent seconds later a woman was seen running down the stairs at a fast pace and stopped with the counter in front of her.

"How may I help you? She looked at Shikamaru. "Shikamaru, you're going to buy flowers for my little baby oh, how romantic!" Shikamaru and Ino froze they both looked at each other and blushed. "N-no ma'am Tsunade sent me to get her. Your customer is him. He pointed at Sasuke.

Sasuke now had a bouquet of daisies and yellow roses; he got them during the whole fuss. "Who are those for?" Ino said in a teasingly voice. "Ino, leave him alone. Go to Tsunade." Her mother said in a snippy tone. "Hmph." She as she stormed out dragging Shikamaru out of the store as he said whispered "Women are such a drag, literally." to himself. Sasuke paid for the flowers and left for his house.

* * *

Sakura was on all fours inhaling and exhaling loudly as the other two males continued their Taijustu training a few seconds ago she was in the brawl with the other two but Taijustu was never really her strong suit she lacked at the speed for it and her attacks tired her out more quick since they exert a great amount of energy.

She got up and walked to a tree and sat in front of it with her back leaning against the trunk. She then continued to stare at the two and saw their speed in reaction time. What I do to be as fast and keep up with them. I rarely have time to do anything anymore due to missions and working at the hospital.

The brawl hen ended when Sai saw that Naruto aimed straight for Sai's face and left himself exposed for defeat so Sai dodged Naruto's attack and kicked his body towards the tree behind the blonde. "C'mon give me a break Sai!" Naruto said as he exhaled. "You are having a break, right now, because I defeated you." He said as he walked towards the group's canteens of water near the tree Sakura was leaning on. "That's not what I meant." Naruto then stood up and stretched his back by bending backwards. Sakura stood up.

"Let's go guys. I'm starving" She started to walk in the direction of the village. "Alrigghhht, Ramen here we come!" Naruto said as he took the charge making the way to the village. "He is such a loser." Sakura said as she hastened her pace to catch up to the blonde with the dark haired teen trailing a few inches behind her.

* * *

Sakura gently put down her Ramen bowl. "That was delicious. I'm so full. She then rubbed her belly. All three of them heard a hawk's cry. They all knew that sound. Tsunade wants someone. They all stood up and then Sakura and Naruto walked onto the street. Sai paid Teuchi and thanked him for his service and walked outside.

"Who is it for?" The dark haired teen said looking at both his team mates. "It's for me and you." She said looking back at him. "Shall we get going then?" He turned to face the direction of the Hokage tower. "Alright." She said looking at the blonde teen. "Bye Naruto, I'll see you later." She gave him a quick hug and walked up to Sai then they both made their way to see their Hokage.

They both shortly arrived at the Hokage's tower and their way up the stairs to her door. Then Sakura knocked the door. "Come in." Tsunade voice as she cleared her desk. Both teens slowly walked into the room and stood three feet away from her desk. "Sakura, I called you here to give you this." She then handed her a vanilla portfolio. "What is it?" It's your work schedule. You won't be going on missions for a while. We need someone to help Shizune teach and train the next medic ninjas. Training the class will take 6 months.

"My lady, what if team 7 needs my help?" She said trying to wiggle herself out of full time teaching. "I have others to temporarily take your place in the team when it's necessary; we really need this training for the upcoming medic ninjas." Tsunade started to raise her voice. "But Tsunade, I-" "Sakura enough" Tsunade then slammed her fist on the desk like a gavel to have silence. "I'll make sure you have the longest mission possible once you do this for me." Her voice softened. "Okay, my lady."

Tsunade nodded and then turned her head to Sai. "Sai, I need you to do a little mission for me with the help of some Anbu's." She reached into her desk and pulled out a scroll. "Here read and be ready for the departure before dawn." She extended her arm with the scroll and then the artist gently took it from her hands. "Of course, thank you Hokage-sama." She then looked at both of them. "Alright, we're done here, go back to doing whatever you two were doing." she said making a get out here gesture with her hands.

Both teens made their ways to the door and began their walk home. The light of the day was beginning to dim. Sakura looked at her schedule and sighed. Sai stared at her. She looks upset. He then remembered something from a book he read. Whenever a friend is upset, find a way to make them feel better with the situation making them upset, or start a conversation with them to distract them. I'll do that.

"Would you like me to accompany you on your way back home?" Sai asked in a soft tone. She looked up at him. "Sure, if you want to." she said in reply. "Alright." It got quiet between the two. "So do you know how you feel about Sasuke now? Now since you had the chance to speak with him?" Sai said as he turned to look at her. Caught off guard by the question she dropped the vanilla folder and spilled the paperwork inside all over the ground. She squatted to the floor to pick up her papers before they flew away.

"I'm sorry did I startle you with my question? That wasn't my intention." He said as he squatted to the floor to help her. "No, it's okay. I'm just clumbsy. And I feel like I know but I don't want to believe what I feel." He looked at her confused "What do you mean?" She cleared her throat. "Yesterday I told him everything I felt. I got everything off my chest, he said some things too. He wants to be with me."

Sai then had some papers slip out of his hands. "Sorry, they slipped." "Its okay." she continued "I actually felt happy to hear that but there's a part of me that can't fully trust him yet. So yeah, that's how I feel." they both stood up and faced each other. Sai then gave her the papers he got from the ground and she took them and put them in the folder. "Do you think it's wrong, if I give him a chance?" She tries to look at him but her bangs kept blowing in the wind blocking her vision.

He saw her struggling to make eye contact with him. He then leaned close to her and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I wouldn't know. I'm not really familiar with emotions enough to give you advice." He gave a small chuckle and smiled but this time his smile was genuine. Sakura blushed at his touch and her blush only deepened as he laughed and smiled. "Wow, your forehead is hu-" before he could finish his sentence and call her forehead huge, she sent him flying and yelled. "GOODBYESAI"

"Idiot" she muttered underneath her breath and continued to walk down her street. She made it to her door and was reaching into her pocket for her keys. She found them and opened the door. Then made her way through the mahogany colored door and closed it. She unzip and shook her shoes off.

She was about to take off her shirt when she heard a knock. The door is too far. ughhhhh. Wait. "The door is open, come in." The doorknob slowly turned and Sasuke entered her house in his new clothes with a bouquet of flowers in hand. "Sasuke, are those for me?" she pointed to herself. "Yes, I was out buying things and thought I should get some of these for you." He said making his way towards her.

"Thanks you're really sweet."

She got up from the floor and made her way towards him they met mid path and she looked at the flowers and then at his eyes. She always loved his dark eyes. "Sakura, I want to be with you." He said looking into her green orbs.

He drew himself closer to her. Then they both kissed each other. When they separated their lips Sakura spoke. "I want to be with you too. Sasuke." She said as he held her in a tight embrace crushing some of the flowers. She laughed and he smiled at her. He always loved her laugh.

* * *

Sai woke up and got his things read for the day and travel ahead of him. He placed his backpack on the table in front of him. On the dining room table he had the materials he needed for all his missions. His ink and paper for his summons, his tanto, kunai, paper bombs, water canteen, sketch pad and pencils and, first aid kit for those just in case moments. There wasn't going to be healer on the current missions since it was basically a surveillance mission. He looked at the first aid kit. It's been a long time since he carried around a first aid in his bag, ever since he joined team Kakashi there was no need for that because of Sakura's mothering ability she had to heal every scratch the guys in the team had. Even the smallest of nicks from a kunai she would closely observe if it was laced with poison and cure it.

Sai admired her mothering abilities even though he knew they were unnecessary when in mid battle. He smiled remembering all those times where her mothering abilities would come out, he chuckled. He never thanked her for all those times she's healed Kakashi, Naruto and him (But mostly Naruto because of his recklessness). I should buy her a gift to show my appreciation. Plus gifts are a great way to get closer to a person. He looked at the objects on the table again. I'm missing something. Ah, right. He slowly walked away from the table and walked to his organized bedroom filled with paintings of nature, people, and places. The paintings were so clear and detailed and realistic that they look as if they could take a life of their own. He halted his steps when he came across his nightstand, he open the drawer and reached in to pull out a book with a boy with black colored hair on the back cover and a boy with white hair on the front cover. I almost forgot about this. He walked back to the table and placed all the objects on the table into the bag in a very organized fashion since he was the kind to be meticulous.

He headed out the door and ran along the rooftops making minimal sound and finally dropped down to meet at the gates of Konoha. There at the gates a pair of blue eyes met his onyx ones. He was confused. "Naruto?"

"Hey Sai, Tsunade had to change the plans something came up in which she needed the anbu for so she put me and Kakashi with you for the surveillance mission.

"Oh, I see." He replied as he started to look around. "So where's Kaka-"

"I'm here." Kakashi said as he appeared out of nowhere. The blonde boy was taken by surprise. "You need to stop doing that Kakashi sensei. You scare the crap out of me."

"But, it made you more alert, didn't it?" Kakashi grinned. That could barely be noticed through the cloth that was wrapped around his lower face. "Since we are all here, we can head out now." The elder of the three walked forward a few steps then jumped into the trees. The two others followed their leader.

* * *

Sakura awoke as the birds chirp outside of her window greeting the new day. She inhaled and exhaled while stretching her body for more flexible movement. She smiled while she stretched as it gave her a good sensation. After stretching she looked around and was confused on how it was only her in her bed when last night two slept there; Sasuke and her.

(Flashback) He came over the previous day with flowers. He loved his cute and romantic gesture. He had never been as open about her as he was recently. She liked how non Sasuke he was being around her. After eating dinner together and going out for a walk around the town they came back to her house where they watched movies.

Once they started to get sleep he carried her to her bed and then they both lied down and face each other. There was dim light from the street lamp outside that gave the couple in the dark room the ability to see the outline of each others faces. She brought up her hand up to his face then with her index finger she traced the outline of his face and began to speak. "Sasuke, please don't ever leave me again. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you in my life. When you left Konoha it left a void in my heart that couldn't be filled by anyone else. I don't to feel that empty feeling again…" Tears welled up and started to fall across her face. "I don't want to." He looked at her. It was always upsetting to him when he saw her cry. He pulled her to him and adjust both of them to be in a more comfortable position.

He was now lying supine with her head resting on his chest. "Sakura, I won't ever leave you again." He ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm here to stay with you. I don't want anyone else." She was drifting in and out of sleep but heard his words perfectly as voice echoed in her head. "Good, because…" she spoke with a slur as the words came out of her mouth. "I don't want any…one… else..." Her breathing was now more steady and calm. He looked up at her ceiling until his eyes began to get heavy then let them close to sleep (end of Flashback).

Sakura got up and walked around her apartment to find no one else but herself. "He must've had something to do." She shrugged and headed for the shower to get ready for her teaching job at the hospital. She sighed. "It's going to be a long six months."

* * *

Tsunade got up from her desk and walked up to the dark haired man standing across from her desk. "Danzo and the elders have to ungdergo judgement." she said as she changed her course of direction and walked to the window overlooking the town. "You are the Judge, so why hasn't anything happened?" The man looked her as she walked to the window. She clenched her fists. God this boy knows how to get an old woman to lose her patience. She sighed. It's too early for yelling. She released her clenched fist. "Sasuke I am the judge of smaller crimes not being the judge of crimes like slaughtering a whole clan and if I were to be the judge of that people would say that my judgement is one sided because I'm not really fond of those three to start with." "So, who is going to be the judge then?" He said as he looked at her intensely. "The Daiyamo will be here in a couple of days she he is the higher power in the land of fire." She turned around to meet his intense gaze.

"When he arrives I'll make sure that you are the first one advised of this that way we can get the trial organized and done with as soon as possible since, I know you are very impatient to know what happens to those three." She walked back to her desk and sat down.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama" Sasuke said as he bowed to her then left the room. Tsunade was taken by surprise at the Uchiha's act of kindness. She didn't really know him but she knew that the act of kindness was not him. Well that was pretty weird.

Shizune came into the room. "My lady I have some paper work for you." "Bring it in Shizune." And assistant opened the door for Shizune as she carried a stack of paper work around four feet tall. Shizune placed it on Tsunade's desk. "Just that? No problem!" Tsunade said with excitement. "This is a little bit." Tsunade grabbed her pen.

"My lady, there's more." Shizune said as she point to the door. There were four people with stacks the same size of Shizune's. One by one each person dropped the stack off at her desk. With each stack taking a piece of the blonde Hokage's smile away. Shizune and the helpers left the room leaving Tsunade with the stacks of paperwork. She threw herself over the area of her desk where it didn't have paperwork. God, why did I take this job?

* * *

It was late afternoon and, the squad that consisted of three men stopped to refill their water canteens by the river bank. The oldest of the three finished refilling his canteen and went up to the treetops to survey the area and check for anybody that might be tailing them. The other two were conversing. "This would be the time that Sakura would talk about how vital it is to refill and drink a lot of water and give us a lot of facts about water." Naruto said remembering the things their team-mate that is at home would say if she was here. "That is correct."

Sai notices how the smallest of things could get her to start talking and break the silence that the squad usually had on missions together or even when Naruto, he and she would hang out in town together. She could talk about the simplest of topics for minutes on end. Sometimes Sai would just watch as her lips would be moving and no sound would be coming out. He got the ability to tune her out. He was pretty sure that Naruto would do the same to since he was easily distracted by everything to start with. He would listen to her when the topics were interesting to talk about but otherwise he would just nod and make it seem like he was listening. Sai smiled as he remember the times where she found out that he tuned her out and bonked him on the head. Naruto saw his genuine smile and looked shocked.

Sai saw Naruto's shocked look. "What's wrong?" He said looking at his blonde friend.

"You smiled right now!" He said pointing at the dark haired nin's face. "What's wrong with smiling I do it all the time?" He said in a confused tone then splayed a fake smile on his face. "It wasn't one of those, it was a real smile. Why did you smile a real smile? What were you thinking of?" He said interested in what made his friend smile genuinely.

"I was thinking of Sakura." He said flatly as if he were a weatherman reporting the news. Naruto's eyes opened all the way since he was taken back by Sai's words and how he delivered them so casually. "What?" the blonde boy said looking at Sai who was looking at a stick that was flowing down the river. He turned to face Naruto. "What you said earlier reminded me of how she talks for hours on end about possibly any subject or object she comes across and how I usually block her out because most times she talks about things that aren't important. I remember one times how she hit me in the head with her fist when she was talking about nature and she found out I wasn't listening to her. It was very humorous." He smiled a genuine smile again. Naruto looked at him in awe. Never had Sai talked so much when it didn't involve the instructions of the mission or the story of him and his brother. "Do you have the hots for Sakura, Sai? Naruto asked grinning at the boy. "What do you mean by that?" He asked confused. Oh yeah, he wasn't really raised with normal children so he not really up to date with his slang. Naruto laughed to himself. "Do you have an attraction of any kind with Sakura?" Sai stared at Naruto. "Why would you say that?" Sai was getting walked into a conversation in which he knew would leave him with much questions and confusion.

"We're going to stay here for the night. Naruto go get us some firewood to make a campfire and Sai and I will set up camp." Kakashi said as he walked up to the two boys. He had overheard their conversation and thought it would be a great time to bring up something important with his dark haired student.

Naruto got up and nodded at his sensei. "Kage bushin no justu" Then ten Naruto's appeared with a puff a smoke and all dispersed to go find fire wood.

"Sai come help me set up the tents." Kakashi said as he gestured with his hand for his student to come to him. Sai got up from where he was sitting and walked toward his Sensei. "Yes, Sensei." Kakashi had one of the tents in his hand. Sai picked up the other side and they made it sturdy and placed it on the floor. "Sai, did Danzo ever explain to you why you out of all his anbu made you lock away all your emotions?" Kakashi spoke to him as he got the next tent pieces. Sai knew where this conversation was going. He didn't know he would have it soon and this time it wasn't Danzo talking to him about it. "Yes, lord Danzo said that it was supposed to be used for a special sealing justu which takes years of built of emotions to perform." He said assisting his sensei with the second tent setup. " He, once had me do the sealing jutsu. I wasn't able to perform it. I couldn't control my emotions and everything turned out for the worse. I told Danzo I needed time to control my emotions locked away to perform the task and succeed at it." They were now on the third tent. "Sai, I think you are ready to try it again." Sai looked at his Sensei. "But what if-" "You'll be okay, I'll be assisting you in the process and I've already found a way to make it even less harsh on you." Kakashi pat his back. "What is it you have in mind Sensei?" "We'll talk about it later; first let's get this mission out of the way." Kakashi smiled.

"I'm back guys!" a group of Narutos carrying fire wood said in unison. Kakashi looked at them as the y dropped of their pile of wood. When they all finished putting down their wood there was a pile six feet tall.

"You always tend to overdo it don't you Naruto." Kakashi sheepishly laughed and rubbed the back of his neck while he laughed.

"You bet I do Kakashi Sensei!" The blonde then proceeded to laugh.

It was now midnight and Sai was the one on watch while the other two slept in their tents. He was lying in his sleeping bag looking at the stars in the dark sky. He was silently thinking. He did a lot of thinking lately. Thinking a lot of things that didn't really matter but either way these thoughts crept into his mind. At this moment he thought of her. He wondered how she was doing and how her day was at the hospital. He knew that she didn't like the hospital as much as she liked missions. She hated paperwork and much less being a teacher to young people since she had such little patience like her mentor Tsunade. I wonder how she's dealing with her emotions for Sasuke. at the thought of his name a weird feeling came from the pit of his stomach. There it is again. What is that? I could've sworn I didn't eat anything I wasn't supposed to. The feeling eventually went away and he gazed up at the sky and admired its silent beauty.

* * *

Sooooooooooo, things are getting interesting. Be ready the next chapter is coming out soon. Comment and review please! thank you!


	5. Chapter 5:Hurt and Heal

I would like to apologize for updating 4 days late. I had a lot of things to do, I was busy painting and remodeling my home, which was a pain. I already had the chapter ready just dint have the time to upload so again. I'm sorry. :(

Thank you guys for commenting I really appreciate the feed back.I do not own Naruto but i'm guessing you already knew that. xD Alllllrriightty lets get stared!

* * *

Chapter 5: Hurt and Heal

Sakura awoke groggy and tired. She looked around and saw that again like the previous day she was the only one in her bed. Sasuke had left early that morning to do some errands. He must of left to do some stuff. She sighed and sat at the edge of her bed.

Her body ached due to the previous day's strain from working for a long period of time. She sat at the edge of the bed and observed her sleeping attire. She was still wearing her shoes and her work uniform. Seeing the uniform made her even more tired. God, I have to go back. With all the strength she could muster up she got up and walked to take a shower. While in the shower she recapped the previous day.

(Flashback) A tired Sakura dragged her feet as she walked home from the hospital. She on top of have the class of teaching the next upcoming of ninjas about medicine she had to pull a six hour shift for a nurse that couldn't do her shift due to a family emergency in another village nearby. She was originally was suppose to pull the whole eight but Hinata heard about her plight somehow and came in for her shift at the hospital two hours early to help Sakura out. The pinkete greatly appreciated the Hyuuga's heiress's help. When all the work was done she walked home with hardly any energy within her and opened the door to her apartment.

At the sound of the door opening a pair on onyx eyes looked at the tired form of the girl. He spoke. "Sakura." He walked towards her tired form and picked her up into her arms and with his foot he closed the apartment door. "I'm tired." She made her extremities limp in his arms.

"I can tell. Lets go to bed." He looked at her bright green eyes as they made their way to her room. "Okay." She closed her eyes and he laid her in bed and covered her up with her blanket. He walked out of the room.

Sakura opened her eyes and saw the bluish glow of the t.v. on the wall of her hallway which she could see clearly from the position she was lying in. She continued to see the bluish glow on the wall when Sasuke turned it off leaving the apartment consumed in complete darkness. Usually the street lights from outside would leave her room with an orange glow but tonight they must've forgotten to turn them on. Her eyes soon adjusted to the darkness and she saw Sasuke walk into the room and saw him sit on the left side of the bed. He took off his shirt and lied down next to her.

He lied supine and stared at the ceiling; he had his arms tucked underneath his head. Sakura felt his body heat inches away. She turned her body to face him. He heard her turned and met her eyes. They were silent starring into each others eyes. She then inched her way to him and placed her head on his chest. She ran her fingers over his skin she could feel scars where there use to be deep wounds.

She wanted to heal his scars but something held her back from doing it. Usually she would heal instinctively without any thinking but this time she couldn't its like if there was something deep down inside her keeping her from doing it. Her mind wandered off. She wondered if Sai was okay. She thought this because of the punch she gave him the previous day. Usually when she gave him a small punch she would leave him to deal with the pain to let him learn his lesson which never happens but, once in a blue moon she punches him a little too aggressively usually breaking either skin or bone and after she sees or hears how bad she injured him her healing instincts kick in. I hope Sai is okay she repeated in her head until she fell asleep. (End of Flashback)

She was more rejuvenated after her shower. She got ready and put a new set of clothes on herself put her shoes on and left home for another 'exciting' day of work.

* * *

Kakashi and the two younger males were in haste; they were trailing a very suspicious cloaked person. The group had been trailing this person for the past 5 hours. They began in pursuit of him when Sai was telling Kakashi what his ink rat summons were reporting to him. The summons informed Sai that the cloaked figure had an un-normal amount of chakra stored within his being. The summons also informed him that the bountiful amount of chakra had a dark aura to it. Kakashi had an idea of whom this cloaked being could be but kept quiet since he didn't want to get he blonde one riled up for a fight.

The cloaked figure stopped and looked behind him knowing there was somebody behind him. He's known about there presence for the past five hours. He just thought it would be nice to lead them away from there village a little farther that way no one could come and save them. As he turned to face them Naruto and the other two saw as there was a glare from a shiny object coming from the face of the cloaked figure.

"Nice to see you again… Naruto." The cloaked figure spoke and then revealed his face.

"KABUTO!" Naruto yelled and pointed at the cloaked figure. "I'M GOING TO END YOU TODAY."

he continued. Kakashi made his way to his yelling student and pushed him back. "Naruto, you can't be as reckless as you usually are. Remember that Sakura isn't here to help us if somehow poison makes it into our bodies. We have to be careful and plan our every move before making it." Naruto nodded.

Kabuto laughed like a mad man. "Let's see you try!" Then he raised his arms to touch the sky and while he did that motion three coffins came out of the ground. All three leaf ninjas knew what was in those coffins; reanimated bodies. They had encountered him previously during a mission where they went to The Hole and found out that he reanimated the bodies of the dead.

" I have a specific person for each one of you." The first coffin lid fell revealing the first reanimated body. Naruto's eyes opened and spoke in a tone almost to a whisper. "Pervy Sage." He looked down at his feet and looked back up to see his former master. His skin looked cracked and where there once was a white sclera, was now black. "It was quite a pain to try and find his body after it fell into the deep water in the land of rain but with a little help of my snakes…" A snake showed itself "I found his body and made this Jiraya you see in front of you."

Naruto clenched his fist. And bit his lip a small drop of blood flowed down his chin. "KABUTO YOU BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He then use the blood that fell from his lip and summoned chief toad. "What's the emergency Naruto?" Chief toad said then looked down and saw Jiraya. "Jiraya has been reanimated by Kabuto and we have to stop him." Chief nodded. Jiraya created a Rasengan and headed for Chief toad. Chief toad jump several yards and separated them from Kakashi and Sai. Kakashi and Sai looked at Kabuto.

"Let us see who we have for Kakashi" The second coffin lid dropped. "It's about time for a family reunion." Kakashi looked at the figure before him and see how much the figure resembled him or how much he resembled the figure. "Dad." Kakashi let the word slip from his mouth. The white fang made his way to attack his son. Kakashi dodged and lured him a far to not harm his team-mate with his attacks.

Sai stood there emotionless awaiting for the third lid to fall. "Sai, I think you'll find your opponent quite familiar." Kabuto smirked. The lid fell and Sai eyes widened. "Shin." Shin walked towards Sai silently. Shin spoke. "Sai, I don't want to fight you. Flee now that you got the chance." Sai stood there in silence.

He felt a surge of things inside him he couldn't comprehend. "Sai don't stand there, go." "Enough talking." Kabuto took control of shin body completely. Shin brought out his tanto and ran towards Sai. The tip of his tanto was a purple color. It was laced with poison. Sai dodged his attack and back away. "Sai it's too late to run. You have to take me down. Don't hesitate." Shin said taking out Kunai laced with poison. He threw his own Kunai to counteract the Kunai that were headed for him. "I-I can't" Shin ran towards his younger brother with his tanto once more. Sai quickly disarmed him of his Tanto Sai was going to give shin a direct blow to the face when he stopped mid throw. He couldn't bring himself to harm his older brother. Shin caught Sai's fist and held onto it as he kicked his midsection dislocating his shoulder. "Sai, if you don't end up stopping me. I'll end up killing you." Sai groaned in pain and left himself limp on the floor. Shin brought out more Kunai from his pouch. Sai saw and got up using his unaffected arm and walked backwards away from Shin slowly while holding his dislocated shoulder. Sai tripped on a boulder and fell on his rear end. Shin started to slowly walk towards Sai. Sai was now scooting along the forest floor to get away but his back eventually met a tree trunk leaving him trapped as his brother came closer and closer. "I'm sorry brother." He lifted the kunai and let his arm go to wound his brother and kill him with a deadly poison. Sai readied himself for the wound he was about to receive and raised his arm to protect his body.

Just as the Kunai's tip made contact with Sai skin a puppet pushed Shin out of the way. The kick made Shin fly and hit the tree trunk 20 feet away. "What!" Kabuto said at the sudden action that was just done. He looked at his brother then at the puppet. Sai looked at the chakra strings and followed them until he saw the wielder of the puppet. He didn't recognize the man controlling the puppet. He looked at the man with purple designs on his face. The man looked back and began to speak. "I saw you were having trouble. So I came to give you a hand. Don't worry; I am an ally with the leaf." He extended his hand towards Sai. Sai took hand and stood up.

Kabuto looked at the Sai and Kankuro. Reinforcements from the sand? I can't summon more than three reanimated bodies at once. It drains my chakra. I need to get out here before things turn for the worse. Kabuto then raised his hands up once again and one coffin appeared behind Shin. Kankuro and Sai got ready for what was behind the coffin door. The coffin opened and it was empty. Kankuro and Sai lowered their fighting stance in relief that it wasn't another opponent. Shin walked into the empty coffin the lid began to slowly. Sai began to run to the coffin. "Brother!" He extended as if to touch the coffin even though the coffin was several feet away from him. The coffin descended into the ground. Sai made it to the coffin but it was completely gone when he got to it. He continued to repeat the word brother as he clawed at the dirt where the coffin came from hoping that if he dug, he would find the coffin. Sai vision began to get blurry. He look at the small wound on his arm. The poison entered my body. This isn't good.

Kankuro made his way towards Sai. "What's wrong?" Sai began to pant and sweat began to appear on his pale skin. Kankuro saw the knick on his and put two and two together. "You've been poisoned?" Kankuro squatted next to the panting boy. Sai looked at him and only nodded while continuing to pant. Kakashi, Naruto, Gaara and, Temari rushed to the two men that were on the other side of the clearing.

"What's wrong with Sai?" Naruto asked worriedly for concern of his team-mate.

"He's been poisoned by Kabuto." He said looking at Naruto. "We need to get him to a hospital soon." Sai threw up onto the floor.

"The poison looks fast acting. We need to get going now." Temari said turning to the direction of Konoha.

"He won't make it in time by land. By air its much faster." Gaara said speaking to his sister.

"We don't have a way by air though." Naruto said sadly.

"Yes, we do." Sai reach into his bag and pulled out a scroll and drew a bird ink summon.

He made a hand sign. "Ninja art; super beast scroll." He coughed some blood up soon after. Kakashi put Sai's scroll and paintbrush back in his bag and Naruto put Sai on Kakashi's back. Sai wrapped his arms around his Sensei's neck to keep himself from falling as Kakashi jumped onto the bird and placed Sai down on the bird. Naruto, Kankuro and Gaara also jumped on top of the bird while Temari had her fan to glide through the sky. They all took off in the direction of Konoha.

They had been flying for five hours and Sai's strength for keeping up the bird was dwindling although flying did get them far they were a three hours away from the village estimated by Kakashi who knew the land near the leaf like the back of his hand.

"Sensei, I don't think I can hold the bird much longer." He said in a low almost incoherent tone.

"Then let us go by land, we are not far from the village. The best thing to do now is to not overwork your body." Sai nodded and the bird lowered all of them to the forest floor then burst into a pile of ink. They all began to jump through the trees to get to their destination. Sai was once again clinging onto Kakashi. I don't think I'm going to make it. He said to himself as eyes shut and there was darkness. Kakashi felt his body go limp.

"He's unconscious, we need to go faster. Temari!" The blonde woman looked at Kakashi while jumping from branch to branch. "Yes, Kakashi?" Kakashi looked back at her. "Fly to the village and make sure they prepare for Sai's arrival. There should be no time wasted in this situation." "Right!" She took her fan out once more and flew over the men.

* * *

Sakura walked out of the classroom located in the hospital. She had a vanilla folder tucked in between her right arm. She was walking a little giddy her job was done for the day and she couldn't wait to get home and fall asleep on her comfortable bed. She walked down the hallway to get to the admissions desk to clock out. As she was approaching the corner she heard someone talking in a tone of urgency.

"You need to prepare for his arrival, He's been poisoned by Kabuto!" She said talking to the admissions woman.

"Temari?! What are you doing here?" Sakura said in a surprised tone.

"That's not important right now. A member of team Kakashi has been poisoned by Kabuto and he's an hour away and Kakashi sent me to tell you to get everything set up for his arrival." As soon as Sakura heard her say that a member of team Kakashi was injured her heart dropped and she was in shock. Temari noticed her and shook her. "Sakura, your team mate is in mortal danger." Temari grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. That got her out of the shock she was in and her surprised face turned into a face of determination.

"All right." She got a clipboard and got paperwork to document the room she would be talking to perform the detoxification. I was a room that held two beds but in none of those beds were a patient, the room was vacant since the previous patient left for home a few hours prior to the current situation. "Temari, go and report this to Tsunade." Temari turned to exit the hospital. "Right" She ran out of the hospital to deliver the news to the Hokage. She never told me who it was. It couldn't be Sai because he's on a mission with anbu's so it's Naruto. I hope he's okay. She hurried down the hall to a vacated room there she set up two buckets of water and got all the antidotes kind the hospital had within it's walls. Along with those she gloves and surgical tools to remove any dead tissue if it was a flesh eating poison or something along those lines.

The sun had just set and Sakura was sitting on the bed waiting for her comrade to arrive to start the procedure. She was worrying her head off the whole time. Someone busted the door open.

"Sakura, we're here." The voice was stern she turned her head to see Naruto.

"Naruto, how are you walking? You have poison in your body? You should be in a coma right now!" She said with much worry and confusion splayed on her face.

"It's not me that got poisoned it's S-"

"Sai." she looked at the unconscious man being held by Kakashi. Kakashi made his way to the patient bed and placed the boy down. Sakura observed Sai he looked even paler than he usually looked. She placed her hand on his forehead. This isn't good.

"I need to get started, is there any kind of information you guys have for me on what kind of poison this is?" She said with an assertive tone. "Kankuro was there when he was attacked." Naruto replied to Sakura. "You two go but call him in." Sakura put her gloves on. "I need to know what I'm dealing with." Kakashi and Naruto left the room and Sakura began to unclothe her patient and got a small towel and dipped it in the cold water and placed it on his pale forehead to minimize his fever. "Please don't die on me you idiot." she said worriedly. "Sakura." a small voice mumbled. She looked at Sai. He opened his eyes momentarily and looked at he worried green eyes. He felt a weird feeling within him when he saw the worry in her eyes but that feeling and his consciousness left him again. She looked at his shoulder and saw how it was purple and swollen. She knew what that meant. His shoulder was dislocated. She held hand over his shoulder and heard as the bone made a cracking noise as it popped back into place. She continued to hold her hand there to repair the ripped tissue. Now left with a small purple mark she lifted her hands of his shoulder.

"I think he got the same poison that I got when you healed last time." Kankuro said as he walked into the room and walked up to Sakura. "I have been studying poisons ever since I healed from mine and it said that there are ways to distinct a poison. I remember that the poison in my body had a sticky consistency and the poison smelled earthy. I looked at his and his poison had the same characteristics as mine." Kankuro pick up Sai's limp arm. "Test it out for yourself." Sakura brought her gloved hand to Sai's wound and saw the purple poison she touched it with her glove. It felt like glue and stuck the glove. She took the contaminated glove off and threw it in the bedside trashcan. "And the fact that Kabuto was Sasori's spy a while a back also shows on how I say it's the same poison."

"What blood type are you Kankuro?" She looked up at him.

"I'm O negative." He stared at her. "Why?" "I'm going to make a blood transfusion to fight the poison of from the inside and the outside." Hinata came into the room dressed for her shift. "Sakura, Naruto-kun told me that Sai has been poisoned. I'm here to help you." She said with confidence. "Thank you Hinata, Take him to the blood transfusion room and get me Sai's medical file. I need to make sure that his blood typing is AB positive to take the blood transfusion with no problems. And if Ino is on this floor get her to set up the transfusion in here. I need to get started in removing the poison."

"Yes, I got it Sakura." She walked Kankuro and herself out of the room and closed the door.

Sakura dipped her hands in one bucket of water and with her chakra had the water in the shape of a glob and the water colored changed to green because of her healing chakra infused with it. She held the glob over Sai's stomach and the water seeped into his body and there she held her hands moving them to move the chakra around to get the poison away from his vital organs. She then lifted her hands and the glob appeared but not it was a purple color. She put the glob of purple water into its original bucket. Ino came into the room with a machine dragging behind her.

"I'm here, with the things. Is he okay?" Ino said as she brought the machine on the other side of the bed.

"He isn't okay. I need to get this all over with. Or I might lose him." Sakura said slowly looking at the man that lied in front of her. Her eyes were emotionless as they stared at Sai's body. Ino saw the look in Sakura's eyes. She had never seen her friend have a look of fear and uncertainty in her eyes.

"It'll be okay Sakura." She said in a low tone. "I already set up the machine. I'm going to go get you more water." She made her way o the other side of the bed and got the bucket filled with tainted water and left the room. Sakura dug her hands into the remaining bucket and brought another green blob toward Sai's body this time she sunk in the water into his chest area to get rid of the poison near the heart. She moved her hands around once more getting all the poison she could possibly get. She brought out the contaminated water and dumped it into the bucket. Hinata came into the room. "Sakura, I have Kankuro's blood right here and here is Sai's file. Sakura removed her gloves and got the file from Hinata. "Hinata start the transfusion." She started to hook up the bag to the machine and Sakura went to the other side of the bed and she reached into her white coat pocket and pulled out another pair of gloves and put them on. She then reached into her coat pocket again and pulled out an alcohol pad tore the packaging and pulled the swab and rubbed it on Sai's intercubital area. She felt for Sai's vein and found it. She kept her finger there and then Hinata gave Sakura the needle to insert into his vein. Slowly Sakura slipped the needle in and Hinata turned on the machine. Sakura watched as the clear tubing became crimson as it moved forward on its path into Sai's body. Ino came back into the room with more water. Sakura gestured for Hinata to take her place in taking care of the transfusion. Hinata did just so and Sakura got ready for another cleansing. She did the extremities with much less trouble and cleaned all that she could out of his body. and left small pieces that she couldn't get to for the blood antidote to take care of. She sighed in relief when everything when all the stress was over.

She was the only person in Sai's room. Kakashi and Naruto came into the room once Sakura and the girls finished with Sai's poison cleansing. They went to report to Tsunade after that. Kankuro and the other sand siblings left the hospital to go get some sleep. The girls had to get back to work on the floor since they were on the clock but before they left the room Sakura asked them to clock her out. Sakura stood up and felt completely drained. She knew she didn't have the energy to walk home. I'm going to die without sleep. She tried to walk towards the chair she was just sitting in but she stumbled back from her lack of energy and sat on Sai's bed. Her eyes were getting heavy just sitting there, all she could think of was sleep. Her body strength failed on her as she fell into the bed while gripping onto the bedrail. Once her head hit the pillow her eyes shut for the rest of the night.

Throughout the course of the night both of them tossed and turned in the hospital bed. Sakura was used to cuddling with something so she snugged up into Sai thinking she was at home and Sai was the purple body pillow and had her head rested up against the crook of his neck. While she grasped onto him, he adjusted himself to her body and wrapped his arms around her body.

Around early morning Sai got the strength to open his eyes but even with all the strength he mustered up he struggled to open his eyes open completely his eyelids felt heavy as if there was a strong force trying to shut them once again. He felt someone breathing into the crook of his neck. The room was in darkness except for the far corner of the room that gave off light from the hospital hallway light. He slowly lowered his head and saw a body that wrapped around his and with the small glow of light coming from the hallway outside he made out what seemed to be pink hair. Pink hair….Sakura. His head put itself on the position it was originally in. Heat rushed to his cheeks as he thought of the woman that had her body entwined with his. His eyelids shut once again and he couldn't open them, the strength he once had was now gone and now he only saw darkness. He slowly drifted back into sleep but as he did his conscious kept repeating the same name over and over. Sakura.

Ino was pulling a long shift that night and did her rounds to check on the patients. She walked into Sai's room. The lights were off so she turned the on the lamp on the other side of the room she turned around to see Sai and Sakura snuggled up next to each other. Sai's head was over Sakura's and it looked as if he was kissing the top of her head.

She saw the smile on her pink haired friend's face and smiled herself. You guys look so cute. I don't want to interrupt it. She giggled. I'll let you have this. She turned the lamp off and walked back out.

* * *

Sasuke woke up on Sakura's couch with a bad feeling in his stomach. It was around five in the morning the sun was just about to rise. He remembered why he had that bad feeling. Sakura never came home from work yesterday. He wanted to go out and search for her but Sakura told him about sometimes that situations like this usually happen and not to go crazy. So he waited up watching t.v. until he fell asleep.

He got off the couch and took off to look for her. He went to the hospital. A tired Ino was clocking out of the front desk when Sasuke ran up to the counter. "Ino where is Sakura?" Sasuke asked worriedly. Ino had never seen him so shook up over anything so this caught her by surprise. "I don't know, why?" she replied. " I waited up for her all night and she never came home. Is she here?" They were both quiet for a while then she spoke. "She's here resting in a room. I assume she was already tired from the class she was teaching but after that she pushed herself and made herself go through a cleansing process to take poison out of Sai. Once she was done she was too tired to walk home so she slept here at the hospital."

"Can I see her?" Sasuke asked looking into the hallway.

"Not now, let her wake up. In the meantime..." Tsunade walked into the hospital.

""…Talk to Tsunade. Hey Tsunade, Sasuke wants to talk to you. I'm going home and sleeping. You two have fun." She rushed out of the hospital and Tsunade and Sasuke to stare at each other. "It's a good thing that you are here; I had to talk to you." Tsunade began and Sasuke paid attention to her. "The Daiyamo arrived a couple of minutes ago, we're going to get the preparations after I see a patient here." Tsunade walked into the hallway as Sasuke followed her. Tsunade looked at one of the nurses and gestured for her to come to her. "Yes, Hokage-sama?" She asked. "Do you know where I might find Sai? He was brought in last night." The nurse looked at the door behind the two standing in front of her. "Thank you." Tsunade said to the nurse. "You're welcome Hokage-sama" Tsunade walked up to the door and turned the knob to the door. She heard a scream.

Sakura yawned and had her eyes closed. She felt the presence of another body when her senses came to. She relaxed. It was Sasuke. Finally we get to cuddle in the morning. She nuzzled herself to the body that caressed her. The body stirred. She made her way to the bodies face while having her eyes closed and nudged her nose against Sai's believing it was Sasuke. "Good morning sleepyhead." Sai began to wake up but had his eyes closed. Her lips inched closer to his. He opened his eyes. "What are you doing hag?" Sakura shot her eyes open due to the voice and mannerism that just came out the body she was about to kiss. That is isn't Sasuke. She and Sai stared at each other for a couple of seconds until she let out a scream. Tsunade burst into the room. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Sasuke enter the room shortly after Tsunade knowing that the scream belonged to Sakura. "WHAT THE HELL SAI?" She bonked him on the head. "What's wrong with you ugly, you slept in my bed." Sasuke walked up to Sai's part of the bed while making eye contact with Sai, Sai and Sakura stared back as he got closer. He grabbed Sai's by the neck. "What did you do to her?" Sasuke said with anger rising in his voice. "I didn't do anything. I awoke with her next to me." He grabbed Sasuke's arms. "Let go of me, you cockroach." Tsunade came up behind Sasuke.

"Sasuke release him." Tsunade said in a tone that let everyone know she meant business. Sakura tried to walk of the bed but fell on the floor. Sasuke released Sai and ran over to Sakura. "Are you okay?" He asked with concern in his eyes "I'm okay, I just feel a little weak." She tried to get up on her own but collapsed onto the floor once more. Sasuke lifted her up into his arms. Tsunade observed her and thought of the reason why what happened, happened. "Sakura did you overexert yourself trying to cleanse Sai's body of the poison?" Sakura looked at her. "No." Tsunade huffed. "Sakura, I'm not in the mood to play around. Did you or, did you not overexert yourself trying to save Sai's life? Answer my question right this time." Sakura looked down. "I did." Sai stared at Sakura's tired form. Tsunade sighed. "When I first began to teach you medical ninjustsu I always told you to never do what you just did." She looked down. "You'll have to stay here for a day or two, to recover all the energy that you basically sucked out of your life energy." Sakura spoke. "Tsunade I'll be okay. I have to get started teaching the class anyways."

"Sakura you can't even stand by yourself. Sasuke place her in that bed by that wall." Sasuke nodded and gave Sai a death stare as he did so. Sai had an emotionless façade. "Sasuke, I'm okay. I can get up." she said to him. Sasuke got the chair, turmed it around to face Sakura and sat in it. "Don't be difficult Sakura." He looked irritated and concerned. Sakura stayed quiet. "Sakura was weak last night after healing Sai that she didn't have enough energy to stand and her body found the closet comfort near that chair. Which was Sai's bed and she succumbed to her lack of energy." Tsunade said not talking to anyone in general. Tsunade walked up behind Sasuke and put her hand on his shoulder. "Be ready for later Uchiha but, for now take care of her." She walked out of the room and Sasuke scoot his chair closer to the pinkete's bed.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry that what you saw. I wasn't what it seemed like." She said looking at him. "Sakura." He said looking back at her. "Its…" He lifted her chin with his finger and got his lips close to hers. "…okay" he finished his sentence and kissed her making sure that Sai saw.

Sai felt that ugly feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Ugly, can you and your boy toy stop consuming each others face. It's making my stomach upset." Which, was true his stomach was upset but not really for that reason but, he didn't know that since he was, well Sai.

"Shut up, idiot." Sakura said in response then looked at Sasuke. "What was Tsunade talking about?" Sasuke stared at Sakura and debated on telling her then began to speak. "I don't really have the time to tell you the whole story." He looked up from her gaze to look at the clock. "…since I should be leaving soon to get ready for it." Sakura looked confused. He continued to speak. "Today Danzo and the two village elders are going to be put on trial for being ones pulling the strings behind the slaughter of my clan." "But, I thought Itachi was respon-" "I need to go now Sakura. I'll tell you everything later on." He stood up and kissed her on the forehead. "Okay." She said as her confused face changed to a smile as he kissed her forehead. On his way out the door he glared at Sai. Sai reacted by just staring back at him with no emotion on his face.

"Your boyfriend is so intense for no reason." Sai said to Sakura as he faced her.

"Yeah, but that's him. He has always been that way, even in our genin days."

she stared back at the black haired artist. When she said the word Genin he looked at her with interest in what she began to talk about. She saw his interest and began to speak.

"When we were younger and team 7 just started out he was a little jaded but as time passed I began to see a change in him. He would joke around and became more protective if you will, of Naruto and I. But when Orochimaru appeared he went back to excluding himself from the rest of us and began to act more sinister. She remembered when he detached the arm of the sound ninja in the forest of death. Sai looked at the fear in her eyes. "Do you sense a change in him? Is he like the Sasuke from before that would do anything to protect you and Naruto?" Sai asked her. "I feel that he is. But, even still I can't trust him." She covered her mouth. That was one of her deepest thoughts that she would never want anyone to hear and Sai just heard them. Sai looked at her cover her mouth. He had read a book on body language and described her actions as one that happens when something that wasn't suppose to be said is said. "Why was your last statement something that wasn't supposed to be said?" He asked her interested in her response. She looked at him surprised. She wouldn't think that he knew what her body language meant since he lacked social encounters to find out what it meant. She sighed. No going back now, might as well tell him. It's not like he's the kind to gossip anyways. She sat up in her bed. "Because, if he found that out. It would hurt him."

"Isn't there suppose to be trust in a relationship? I read that in a relationship trust is a vital thing to have between the partners." Sai said to Sakura as he lifted the head of his bed with the bed's control.

"I know. that's why I feel really bad about not trusting him. If I can't trust him, Our whole relationship will fall apart before it can even start.

Sai sat there looking at the wall and then turned fast to look at Sakura. "What is it Sai?"

"I read also that if trust is lost, that the one who lost it has to gain it back. That is what happened between you and broody-pants, He lost your trust by hurting your feelings by leaving you and Naruto and now that he's back he has to slowly win your trust."

"For someone that has no social experience you just gave a whole lot of advice for a relationship." She laughed.

"Well I do read a lot of books on humans and how they interact with each other." He smiled a Sai smile.

They were both pretty tired still and since there was time to sleep since they were going to be hospitalized the both fell asleep in their hospital beds.

* * *

So who's pre-ordering Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution? It looks pretty great. And that Itachi apron costume must be mine.

A/N: This is a T rated fanfic but I warn you that somewhere along the lines it will get a little mature if you're picking up what im putting own. ;)

Oh, andi know that we are still not on the journey between the two but we're almost there so hang on for me. Hold on SaiSaku fans our day will come!

Feel free to favorite, comment, and subscribe!


	6. Chapter 6: Sunflower That Found The Sun

Hey kiddos. I'm back and I know you're anxious to read another chapter. I get like that too. Especially with my favorite SaiSaku fanfic Protected by Yuugiri. She's my favorite author. Her SaiSaku stories inspired me to write my own. I hope one day she completes Protected. That would make my life and sooo this chapter is a little longer so sorry for that. I just thought you guys deserved a little more. Thank you guys for your comments on the previous chapters it makes me more in the mood to write the chapters a lot faster. I do not own da Narutos btw!

* * *

Chapter 6:The Sunflower That Found The Sun

Sasuke knocked on Tsunade's office door hoping for her to be there.

"Come in" rang a voice from the other side of the door. Sasuke knew that was the Hokage's voice. He turned the knob to enter. He looked at the floor as he slowly opened the door and walked up to the Hokage's desk lifted his head up to her eyes. He observed her attire. She was wearing her formal Hokage dressing with the hat on top that had the words fire. He looked down at himself. He sure wasn't properly dressed for this court meeting that was about to happen.

"Hmph." he said as he had a slight smirk. He was never the one to care for formal affairs.

Tsunade missed his smirk since she looked away after he met her eyes. He turned to see his face. "Uchiha, are you ready?" she said in a serious tone.

"Hn." Was his response. Tsunade knew how the boy was so she knew that the Hn meant yes so she walked past him and made her way towards the door and then stopped in the doorway with her hand on the door frame and looked at the Uchiha. "Lets go then." she said then left his view. He nodded his head in agreement and caught up with her as she was walking down the stairs that led away from her office.

Both walked through the streets of their home. Tsunade was the one that knew the direction of the court building so he followed her every turn and walked beside her. Their walk to the court was silent since they both had other things on their minds to be blabbering on about the weather and even so Sasuke was never the person to speak to someone about anything since he was silent anti-social type.

As they continued to walk through the streets they started to be more familiar and then he remember why it was familiar. He saw the entrance to the Uchiha compound. it was rebuilt after Pain's attack.

Tsunade saw the entrance as well. Tsunade remembered the day she decided to rebuild the clan's compound. She thought that it was out of respect to give the fallen clan what was theirs. She knew how much her grandfather; Hashirama Senju respected that clan so along with picking up his habits of drinking and gambling she got his compassion though it was rare that she would show it. When she made that decision she remembers how Danzo reacted to it. He said it was a waste of space. That the Uchiha clan deserved nothing since, they caused nothing but trouble to the village. She didn't care to what he had to say. She was stubborn and she already had a dislike for him since he attempted to take her spot as Hokage and attempted to run the village the wrong way. Everything else aside she also made this decision for hope in the future. The future that one day the clan grounds that were empty and silent now would be filled with laughter of running children and the clan restored to what it used to be, before they were all massacred. She hoped for the young Uchiha would come back and take what was his clans and make her hope for the future come true and have children. She knew that she would never see the clan restored to what it used to be but, she would be more at peace to know that the once broken clan would be brought back to life with only one man and that man she knew would be Sasuke Uchiha.

She smiled knowing that today all the demons that the village kept hidden will be put on the spotlight and would be corrected and, from there mistakes will be learned from and after that the village can begin to grow with peacefulness and positivity. This was just the beginning of change. She liked it.

Sasuke looked at the Hokage smile a warm smile after she looked at the entrance of the rebuilt Uchiha compound. He knew that she must've been the one to give the orders to be rebuilt. He felt happy inside knowing that she would that for his clan. He gained more respect for the Hokage knowing that she respected what he had left of his family, his clan and his childhood. _Mother, Father, Itachi, today I will make everything right and won't let your lost lives be in vain. I promise that one day our clan will be restored and will be respected by all. _

He continued to walk alongside the blonde kage when she stopped walking and turned to her left to face a building with tall oak doors. Several anbu were perched on top of the roof. One came down from the roof and stopped in front of the door. "My lady." He said as he opened the tall door open and bowed.

"Thanks you." She said as her and the Uchiha walked through the open door and past the man who was still bowing as he held the door open.

They both walked down a long hallway and came to a stop at a wooden door. She held the door handle in her hands but before she turned the knob she looked up to see the Uchiha. "Uchiha, for this to carry out I'm going to need you to tr-" "I know, I need to not get violent. I can do it." He said interrupting the blonde woman. Usually she would've knocked someone out for interrupting her sentence but she stared at the Uchiha and nodded the opened the door to the courtroom.

The room was quiet and a pair of 10 eyes looked to the blonde kage and raven haired man that just walked through the door. The people that were in the room were the Daiyamo, the two elders, Danzo, and two anbu that were in the room for security purposes. The Daimyo was seated in the judge's chair since; he was the one who will be carrying out the sentences of the convicted. "Welcome Hokage of the leaf Tsunade and Sasuke of the Uchiha clan, now that we have both of you here, we can get this started." Tsunade was taken surprise by the Daiyamo's seriousness since he was usually a goofball. _Wow I guess even this guy has a time to be serious. _She looked at the Daimyo and nodded her head.

* * *

Sakura and Sai woke up around midday to the sound of a nurse knocking on the door loudly. They stretched and locked at each other silently then looked at the closed door of the room that a previous nurse making her rounds closed seeing that both patients were sleeping. A nurse came into the room. Sakura laid back into her bed hearing the nurse's voice. "Patient: Sai" She looked at her clipboard as she walked into the room; she held an IV bag in her other hand. He looked at the young nurse. Sakura looked at her as well. She appeared to be in her mid 20's. She saw how her black hair was long and beautiful and her face was soft in facial features and how the curves of her body showed through her work uniform. She's perfect, any guy would want her, and I'm just here. To top off the woman's perfection she had huge breasts her cleavage was showing. She and Sakura were wearing the same outfit but obviously she filled it better. Sakura rolled her eyes and looked at her small breasts. She wished she could be like her but she was cursed with this boyish body.

The nurse saw the man sitting in the bed and raised one eyebrow. My, my, my look at handsome here. She walked over to the side of Sai's bed where Sakura's bed was behind her, the Sai stared at her as she walked towards him with his emotionless face in play.

"Hi, Sai I'm Kumiko" She took the covers off his body. _God even her name means beautiful. __**I'm already annoyed with her presence hit her in her pretty face! CHA! **_Sakura thought to nurse continued to speak. "I'm your nurse today and I need to put you on an IV so let me just put the bag here and I'll get the IV holder from the corner of the room and I'll start with the treatment." She walked away swinging her hips. Sakura scrunched her face at this nurse's display. The nurse made her way back to Sai. "Alright, I'm going to get started." She brought out an alcohol swab from he coat pocket and swabbed his intercubital area and stopped immediately. "Silly me, the bag is on the other side of the bed. You don't mind if I reach over and get it?" Sai nodded disinterested in what she was doing. He just wanted her to get over with.

She arched her body to make her ass stick out as she stretched over Sai's body to get the bag of medicinal fluid. She got the bag and slowly made her way back she stared at Sai as she practically almost shoved her breasts into his face. He was still disinterested. The whole time she did the Sakura glared at her. _**She's practically throwing herself at him. What's her problem? I swear if wasn't in bed I would hit her in her slutty skull. CHA!**_ Ebisu came into the room right before the nurse's inappropriate display. His nose bled for sure. His nose bled so much you could canoe downstream if you wanted to. Sakura looked at Ebisu and rolled her eyes. What a pervert. Once, she's done. I'll give her a piece of my mind. The nurse wore a confused looked wondering why the man in the men didn't react or even change his facial expressions after what she did. It usually worked. She finished connecting the tubing and turned around and saw Sakura and her dark aura.

"What are you doing?" Sakura crossed her arms. "You should know damn sure that we are not suppose to act inappropriate with our clients. We could be sued for sexual harassment." The nurse was caught by surprised she didn't even see her at all. She quickly reacted to Sakura's words and tensed her face. "Oh, what do you know? Of course if you did it men would file sexual harassment. You have nothing to offer a man. You have a 12 year old boy's body."

Sakura was taken back by her words but came back with more anger in her voice. "I KNOW MORE THAN YOU DO, I AM SAKURA HARUNO THE SUPERVISOR OF THIS HOSPITAL. I CAN END YOUR CAREER RIGHT NOW IF I WANTED TO." The nurse was caught by surprise of Sakura's words and tone. Sakura exhaled and inhaled rapidly due to her yelling. "NOW GET OUT." the nurse practically ran out. Sakura looked at Ebisu staring at the nurse as she walked out. "WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU PERVERT?!" Her yelling caught his attention. "I was looking for Naruto and Kakashi said he should've been here due to his hospitalized friend." He looked at Sai who had been staring out the window ever since Sakura stopped her yelling at the nurse. "But, I guess he isn't here so I'll get going" he scurried out.

Sakura sighed. She was irritated and when she was irritated she liked to walk it off. She had been in bed for a couple of hours now. I'm sure I'm good enough to walk now. She raised herself to sit on the bed with help of the bedrails and scooted to the edge of the bed. Sai stared at Sakura as she did all those actions.

"Hey hag, you're not supposed to get out of bed for a while. Tsunade said you couldn't even stand by yourself so why are you trying to get up?" Sai said looking at her while she put her feet flat on the floor. She glared at him for calling her a hag.

"That was a couple of hours ago. I should be able to walk now." She pushed herself off the bed but sat back down because her stance wasn't enough to support her body weight in her weak condition.

"Why are you so stubborn? You attempted to stand right now and fell back down. You have not recuperated yet, and I think you should do what's best and rest, like Tsunade wanted you to." He looked at her intensely seeing that she wasn't listening to him he adjusted himself to sit on the edge of the bed as well.

"I'm not stubborn. I just know what I'm capable of and I'm capable of walking on my own now." She attempted to stand again but failed. She grunted and looked at Sai. "What are you doing?" She said looking at him sitting on the edge of the bed like her.

"Tsunade looked irritated with you earlier and I know she has other important things to deal with. So I'm going to stop you from leaving this room. You're acting like a child the way you aren't listening to your elders." he said looking at her.

His last remark made her angry. "I AM NOT A CHILD." She put her anger to work and stood up. Her feet felt stead and she looked at him. "See, I told you I could do it. She lifted her foot to make her first step away from the bed but her body gave out. Sai saw as her body gave out and attempted to get up and run to catch her but his body was lacking movement as well and he fell but made a leap while falling to stop head from hitting the floor. Sakura was surprised that she didn't feel the cold hard floor hit her face but instead felt something warm and soft.

"You were wrong. Like always. And to think, you always call me the idiot." he said looking down at her head which was buried in his bare chest.

She was about to shut up when Sai groaned in pain. She looked at him worriedly. "What's wrong?" He looked down at his legs. She scooted towards his legs and rolled up his pant leg to his ankle.

"Sai I'm going to flick your toe and you'll tell me if you feel it." She said readying herself for the procedure. "That's really unsanitary, and you call yourself a nurse. Nurses are supposed to be hygienic." She was fuming and instead of flicking his toe she pinched it so hard that it momentarily turned purple. She put his foot back down at the realization that he didn't notify her that he felt anything.

"Sai, please tell me that you felt that." Sakura said as she scooted herself back to the top half of his body.

Sai looked at her with a blank expression on his face and shook his head slowly. Sakura's mouth dropped. "Sai, I'm sorry. You're paralyzed from the waist down. It was due to you overexerting your body getting up and diving to keep my head from hitting the floor. After removing the poison the body is in a fragile state and if you overwork it, these kinds of things happen." She felt really bad. She looked down at the floor they were sitting on. _This is entirely my fault. Fuck. I should've listened to him. I messed_ _everything up for him._ Tears welled up in her eyes and fell down her face on tear fell off her chin and fell to the floor.

Sai just looked at her emotionless. He didn't know what kind of emotion was used for this certain situation. He never read it in his books. _Might as well do something. _He looked at Sakura. She was crying. He picked her head up and made eye contact with her eyes. "I'm going to be okay Hag stop crying like an infant."

"How is my favorite student doi-" Tsunade said as she walked into the room and stopped talking mid sentence to see Sai and Sakura on the floor while Sai held Sakura's crying face. She began to get angry but it ceased when she continued to see Sakura's crying form. _I'll just save yelling at her for later. _She walked out of the room and came back with Naruto who was at the hospital for a medical check-up.

"What happened? Sakura, why are you crying?" He bent down to pick he up leaving Sai on the floor. Tsunade came behind him. "Once, you place her down in her bed can you put Sai in his." She said talking to the other blonde. He was placing a weeping Sakura in her bed and his cerulean eyes met with her hazel ones. He nodded to her request and made his way to his dark haired comrade. He picked him up in his arms. He placed him in his bed. "She's crying because of me." Sai said looking at the wall without having any emotion splayed across his face.

Naruto's went wide eyed and blocked Sai's view of the wall he placed his hands on Sai's shoulders aggressively "What did you do to her?!" He shook his body. Sakura ceased crying and cleared her throat. He didn't do anything. It was me. I ruined his life. He can't walk anymore. He's paralyzed from the waist down because he overexerted his body to try and save me from slamming my head on the floor because I went against Tsunade's wishes and attempted to get out of bed. I'm a stubborn idiot and he is the one who's getting punished for it."

Naruto stopped shaking him and everyone in the room looked at her. Tsunade looked at Sai and walked towards him. She lifted the covers that Naruto just put on him just a moment ago. Sai turned around and saw Tsunade as she pinched his foot. She looked at him as she did this action. Naruto and Sakura looked at Sai to see his reaction. He made no facial expression of pain because he did not feel the hard pinch. Tsunade had a serious look on her face. Naruto gasped. "I told you. He fucked up and it's all my fault." She was about to cry when Tsunade's voice stopped her. "Sakura he's okay. He's not as okay as he should be but he'll be perfectly fine."

"Tsunade how can you say that? he's paralyzed!"

"Naruto go and get me a tray full of water." Tsunade said to the blonde man while completely ignoring Sakura's last comment.

Naruto ran out of the room.

"Sai I'm going to lay you on your stomach." Tsunade told the dark haired nin in the hospital bed. He nodded. She flattened the head of the bed took the pillows and placed them on the chair near the window and then flipped him over. Sai lied on his belly with his head to the side. He was relaxed breathing in and out evenly. He closed his eyes.

Naruto walked into the room with a bucket filled with water and placed it next to Sai's bedside table. Tsunade walked to the other side of Sai's bed blocking Sakura's view. Naruto walked to where Tsunade was originally and watched what she was going to do.

Tsunade dipped her hands in the bucket filled with water.

Even though Sakura's view was blocked she knew what Tsunade was doing; she was cleansing his body. She saw as Tsunade took her hands out of the bucket with a bubble of water surrounding her hands. Her hands went out of Sakura's sight. _I hope that what Tsunade does fixes his paraplegia. I couldn't feel at ease with myself knowing that I'm the reason he won't be able to walk anymore. _Sai felt the blob of water seep into his body which felt pretty weird but he lied there not saying a word. He knew that Tsunade knew what she was doing. He then felt an excruciating pain flow through his lower limbs. He groaned in pain. Sakura felt terrible listening to his groan. She clenched her fist. Tsunade's hands came back into Sakura's view but now the blob was now purple. Tsunade lowered her hands into the bucket. "There." She said while she flipped the dark haired man back over. She reached her hand down to his foot and pinched it with a lot of force. "Ow." Sai replied. Sakura smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

Tsunade looked at Sakura. "He had some poison hidden near his spinal cord. It wasn't enough poison to do anything to him it was dormant and would disappear when his antibodies would find it but since his body was in recovery he was vulnerable for it to become a problem the act of using his legs when he was suppose to be resting his body activated the poison." She looked at Sai. "Now, I will instruct you to stay in your bed and not to get up. Your body need to recuperate."

"Yes Hokage-sama." She turned to look back at Sakura. "And you! I will tell you this one more time in hopes that you listen to me and not be a stubborn. I want you to stay in bed and not get up and if I hear that you try to get up out of that bed after I just told you to stay in it… so help me Kami I will rush over here and knock the stubbornness out of your little pink head."

Sakura gulped. "Yes Hokage-sama."

"Good."

Tsunade came towards Sakura and began to pull on her bed to move it.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked her Sensei and the boys that were conversing the the background stopped to see why the Hokage was pushing the bed.

Tsunade ignored her question and came to the other side of her bed and pushed it towards Sai's bed. Both males and Sakura stared at her.

"Yeah, what are you doing granny?" Naruto asked her.

Tsunade removed the I.V. knowing he was perfectly capable without his medication now and moved it out of the way along with his bedside table. She closed the gap between the hospital beds and stood in front of both combined beds.

"Sai, I put your hospital beds together because I want you to make sure she doesn't disobey me and get out of bed. She is in arms reach for you to tug her back in case she decides to not listen to my warning."

"Tsunade I told you I wouldn't do it." Sakura said looking at Tsunade.

"That's what you said earlier but you did it anyways."

Sakura huffed. She was right.

"I'll make sure she doesn't Hokage-sama." Sai said.

"Thank you Sai. And Sakura once you're fully functional which will most likely be tomorrow evening or the next day after, I'm going to put you in charge of Sai's medical care. I took away the poison that cut off the nerves to his lower body but he's going to have some trouble walking since the nerve was cut off for a while. You'll help him

Through physical therapy in a few months he'll be back to normal."

"But I thought you fixed it by doing what you just did?"

"I did but the time that the nerve was cut off did some damage. Not serious damage but enough damage to keep him from walking without assistance and running for a while. You'll rotate between the class and the rehab unit to help him get back to normal.

She turned to look at Sai. He was completely unfazed by any of this. She looked back at Tsunade who was now in the doorway.

"Okay, I'll do it." With that Tsunade walked out the door into the hospital hallway.

Sai and Naruto continued their conversation.

"What if you stayed like that Sai. You could never pleasure a woman."

"What do you mean by that? I'm pretty sure she would be pleasured if I would buy her flowers or chocolates like the books and Kiba tell me."

_**Damnit Naruto you pervert he doesn't know what you mean.**_ Sakura glared at Naruto. Naruto didn't see her glare.

"No, I mean pleasure as in sexual pleasure. Like in" He held his arms in front of him as if grabbing a woman's hips and pelvic thrusted the air.

Sakura was shocked at her comrade's actions. Her jaw fell.

"We'll I'm pretty sure I would have as much use as a sexual partner as you dickless." Sai smiled his famous smile.

Naruto stopped and was about to punch Sai when a giant metal pole came and hit him in the head Sai pointed at Naruto and let out a short laugh. Then the pole hit him in the head.

"HOW DARE YOU TWO TALK AND ACT SO VULGAR WHEN THERE IS A WOMAN PRESENT."

"You consider yourself a woman?" Sai said rubbing the top of his head.

"SAAAIIIIIIIIIIII" She yelled as she whacked him in the head once more.

* * *

Sasuke walked through the quiet streets of the Uchiha compound. The day was near its end as the last bits of light displayed in the sky slowly faded away. Dark clouds were formed along the sky making the sky seem more darkened than how it usually was. He looked up into the sky as he dragged his feet slowly walking along the compound. A drop of water from the sky fell on his forehead and slid down his nose and fell over his lips and combined with a crimson colored drop that sat along the ridge of his lips and from there fell to the floor. He held his head to gaze at the sky as more raindrops began to hit his face gently. He smiled. _Funny _he thought. _The sky is going to grieve along side me. _He continued to walk down the barren streets. He thought of what happened at the trial today.

(Flashback)

"They made my brother suffer in silence." He pointed at Danzo and the other two elders. "He had no one there for him. And accepted the fate that the only person he cared for more than anyone else would be the one to grow to despise him and kill him. He prolonged his life to give me the satisfaction of killing him. They used him for what he was a pacifist. He knew that by killing off the clan he would save more lives because of the coupde'tat that would start a war within the village walls. You made a 13 year old boy kill his brother, his mother, his aunts, uncles, cousins and then made him live a life of infamy. And never have the love from anyone else for the rest of his life. It angers me that you would do that to a human being." He looked at them with rage filling his eyes and clenched his together biting his tongue to keep the puddle of water on the bottom of his eyes to keep from forming.

The Daimyo saw the hurt and anger Sasuke held in his eyes. The Daimyo was a very compassionate person and felt the pain the young man in front of him felt. He looked at Tsunade. She was trying her best to keep a calm face while listening to the young man's story but even the strongest woman in the ninja world could keep a tear from falling at the broken Uchiha's words.

"Sacrifices have to be made to save the village your brother understood that very well. He couldn't carry out the mission completely. That brat ended up telling you." Danzo spat.

Sasuke clenched his fist and made a charge for Danzo. Tsunade looked at the anbu and they nodded at their Hokage. All three held the charging Uchiha back. The two anbu held his arms and Tsunade held the front of him pushing him back.

"YOU NEVER KNEW WHAT HE WENT THROUGH. YOU WILL NEVER KNOW YOU OLD BASTARD. I DON'T WANT YOU TO TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER WITH SUCH DISRESPECT AGAIN, IF YOU DO I WILL RIP YOUR JAW WITH MY BARE HANDS AND REMOVE THAT PIECE OF SHIT THAT YOU CALL A TONGUE." He spat with such intensity in his eyes.

"He shouldn't even be mentioned. Itachi Uchiha are rest of you Uchihas are nothing but scum."

That made Sasuke lose his control. He made his towards Danzo he had rage filling his facial features. Tsunade made eyecontact with the two anbus in the room. They nodded in agreement and restrained Sasuke. Each anbu had an arm and Tsunade was pushing him back from the from of his body.

"Sasuke." Tsunade cupped the Uchiha's face and locked eyes with him.

"I need you to gain your control back. I don't know how you feel but we're here to make this right without using violence. Violence is what got us here. Keep that in mind." He looked at her for a few moments and began to go to a calm state once again. He nodded his head in agreement with her statement. She let go of his face and the two anbu let his arms free and went back to the side of the Daimyo.

"Do you see how the Uchiha are hot blooded. This clan is filled with hate and evil. That is why I made Hiruzen get rid of them. They are disgusting human beings." Danzo said in serious tone. For a person being put on trial he sure wasn't afraid of saying terrible things that would only end up costing his life.

The Daimyo looked at Danzo with disgust. Sure the Uchiha were hot tempered but they were humans none the less and had as much as a right to live as everyone else did. Danzo was not a god to cast such high judgement and execution of one single person much less a whole clan of people that has lived and thrived for generations. He imagined all the young innocent children whose lives were snatched from them due to a mission that took away the soul of caring selfless man. The way the situation was handled was horrific. And as the Daimyo punishments had to be carried out that way no other could ever cast genocide over a clan of people again. He wasn't the one who liked to kill any human being because he never viewed himself as a god to take away a life from anyone but, his foot had to be put down. _I need to make everything right. Justice must be made for peace to come. _He sighed.

"Danzo Shimura of the leaf…" every person of the room turned to look at the Daimyo.

"Since you stated earlier that it was you that came up with mission for Itachi that ended several lives of the Uchiha clan you are the one that will hold the most responsibility with the punishment." He sighed once more. "You shall be put to death by your own anbu branch that works under your command. Uchiha will witness your execution to know that I went through with my decision for no doubt should be held between him and anyone in the country. Today we will start a new with trust and without betrayal. Late this afternoon you shall breathe your last breath and think your last thoughts and speak your last words. Do you have anything to say to my decision?"

The room was silent. "Very well then…" He looked to the elders. "Koharu, Homura…" They both looked nervous to know what they would go through as punishment and the one issuing their punishment would be one of their closest friends. "You two will be spending the rest of your days in jail where you will reflect on the cruel actions and decisions that you have made throughout your life." He got up from the bench and made no eye contact with anyone in the room. "This session had ended." and walked out the door with the two anbus trailing behind him. A few seconds later more anbus appeared in the courtroom. Two grabbed a hold of Danzo and the remaining two grabbed a hold of the elders. Tsunade grabbed Sasuke's wrist as he walked away head pointed to the floor. He looked back at Tsunade. They stared at each other in silence for a few moments then Tsunade reached into her pocket with her free hand and brought out a silver key with the Uchiha symbol engraved on it. "Here." Sasuke watched her as she placed the key in his palm and closed it. "This rightfully belongs to you." He looked up to her. "What is it to?"

"It's to the burial grounds inside the compound. The compound and everything belongs to you since you are the last. I trust you with the future Uchiha, don't let me down." Her serious look turned more inviting when she smirked. "Or I'll crack your handsome skull open." The grip on his wrist tightened. He smirked. "Hn." She let go of the Uchiha's wrist and he made his way to the doorway but halted his steps to turnaround. "Tsunade." She looked at him. "Thank you." He then turned around and disappeared. _That Uchiha._ She smiled a warm smile. (End Flashback)

Sasuke continued to walk down the streets of the compound. He was nearing his destination. He put his hand in his pockets and took out a key. He felt the engraved symbol with his thumb. He then clenched the key his hand. He turned the corner and found his destination; the Uchiha burial ground. He looked at the gates. They were beginning to rust in some parts, it needed maintenance and he knew he would be the one to do it. He wouldn't want anyone else to do it. He reached the gate and took out the key. He turned the key in the gates keyhole slowly till the gate door swung open. He placed the key back in his pocket. He walked in and wandered through the yard to find his mother's tombstone even though rebuilt the locations were the same. He admired that so much thought was put into building the compound for the Uchiha's to how it used to be. He saw a flower growing the dirt in front of his mother's tombstone. He knelt down to look at the flower. He smiled._ Moms favorite flower; a sunflower. _

He touched the petals of the yellow flower as he leaned his back on the edge of her tombstone. He groaned in pain at the movement he made and put pressure on the place on his body that gave him pain. He held his hand there. Now lying near his mother he thought of his past and how the yellow flower in his view tied into it. _Mother always talked about having sunflowers on her plot once she was buried. _He and Itachi always thought it was weird the way she would always be open about the topic of death. She said how she would want to give life to something else even though she herself would not be alive. She always said they would be in charge of planting her favorite flowers on top of her grave when her time came.

When everyone was murdered Sasuke never once went to the compound burial grounds. He just couldn't accept it. He couldn't face to see a tombstone with his mothers name on it. He loved her more than anything. She understood how he felt when his father pushed him. She would be worried sick when he would come home late at night with burns and scratches all over his body and face and would bandage him up and give him a lecture on not to push himself so hard to get his fathers attention. She said he loved him either way. She loved the way she cared for him sometimes it would be too smothering especially when she walked him to the academy and hugged him so tight he couldn't breath. At remembering that memory he smiled then the smile faded when he realized that that was the last memory he had of her alive. He looked down at the flower once again. _Sunflowers don't usually grow here. Someone planted it here. _Tears fell down his cheeks but were blended in with the rain falling down his face. _Itachi. He was the only one else that knew of the sunflowers. _Sasuke smiled and looked at the sky as raindrops made a pitter patter noise on his face. He knew Tsunade would be out looking for him soon he had a couple of injuries that needed attending to. He just sat in the rain washing away all his worries. He knew that from now on everything would be okay.

* * *

Tsunade slammed her chakra fuelled fists against the tree making it shatter into pieces. "THAT DAMN UCHIHA! WHERE DID HE GO?!"

"I don't know he just left. We told him that his injuries were serious and life threatening but he just disappeared." The masked anbu replied.

"That cocky bastard. He shouldn't be as reckless." she huffed.

"My lady what do we do about the mess?" The anbu asked.

"Clean it up and have some anbus check on the Daimyo in his hotel room, Ibiki is there but check up on him anyways. I'm going to find this idiot." She marched off.

_**GODDAMNIT UCHIHA. **_She practically breathed steam from her built up anger. _Danzo left him in a critical condition how does he have the nerve to run off like that. He has things I entrust to him he can't just do stupid things like this. _She remembered what happen right before Danzo and Sasuke's fight.

(Flashback) Danzo's root anbu lined up in a straight line in a patch of open field in the forest near the outskirts of Konoha. Danzo was on his knees and had his back straight in the middle of the open field. Tsunade stood next to the Daimyo who were being guarded by four of her top anbu. A distance away Sasuke sat in a tree branch looking at the bastard as he breathed his last breaths. Two of Danzo top ranked anbu walked to him their tantos. One stood on Danzo left and the other to Danzo's right. The anbus raised their tantos and placed it on the opposite side in which they were standing. Their tantos crisscrossed each other and it resembled scissor blades and Danzo's neck would be the paper that would be cut. _This is it. _Sasuke thought to himself. _This bastard is going to die._

The Anbus forced through the neck of their leader and halfway through the carnage he disappeared into thin air. Everybody was taken back at his body vanishing. Sasuke jumped off the branch and walked to Tsunade and the Daiyamo then he stopped.

"Do you actually think I would just throw away my life for the establishment of equality for the Uchihas? You truly must be out of your mind." He pulled off his bandages and everyone gasped at what they saw; they saw his arms full of crimson colored eyes with one of the eyes shut. "The only good Uchiha's are good for are their eyes." He laughed a eerie laugh. "Now let us see how the land deals without the Daiyamo." Danzo charged towards the Daiyamo and Tsunade stood in front of him for protection. Danzo placed a paper bomb in his mouth as he got kunai hidden from within his wardrobe_. That isn't an ordinary paper bomb. It's more destructive. He's attempting to kill everyone in a ten meter radius._ "GET OUT OF HERE HE'S GOING TO BLOW!" Tsunade yelled at the top of her lungs. The anbu fled but stayed close enough to view the explosion.

The bomb went off. It obliterated all the trees in the radius. Tsunade only saw the light of the explosion and then she saw Uchiha stand in front of her and the Daimyo. She looked around. She was inside a giant purple creature. "Are you okay?" A cold voice asked her. "Sasuke, what is this?" Tsunade responded to the cold voice. "It's a Susanoo it protected us from the blast. Take the Daimyo and leave. I'll handle this."

"You can't take him on alone Uchiha. I'll assi-"

"Someone needs to guard the Daimyo. Leave, Tsunade." She gritted her teeth. _He's right. _ She picked up the frightened Daimyo and spoke. "Don't end up dying Uchiha."

Tsunade found the anbu gathered watching the fight between the two males ensue.

"My lady!" An anbu acknowledged her.

"I'm going to take the Daimyo to safety. You all will step in to help the Uchiha when he's at his limit and once he the battle is finished I'm going to need a healer to heal Uchiha of his injuries." They all had their attention on her.

"Yes my lady." (End of Flashback)

Tsunade ran at high speed through the compound streets. She was made sure that he was there due to the trail of blood that was in the compound. She turned the corner to see a man with black hair off to the distance lying in the rain in the Uchiha cemetery. She ran up to the lying man. He wasn't moving. She crouched down and put her fingers on his neck to feel for a carotid pulse. The body moved. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. _He was sleeping. Okay. _She sent green chakra to her hands and placed them over the Uchiha's wound that his hand was over.

"Why did you leave without letting someone heal you?!" She said in a stern motherly tone.

"I came to see my mother." He was barely audible. At the sound of his words her stern look softened. He looked weak and pale. He must've lost a lot of blood. She healed the wound and threw him over her shoulders.

"Well now we're going to see the hospital." She said.

"Okay." He said in tone that she never heard from him before. The tone he took sounded innocent and childlike. The tone would be the same tone a small boy would talk in after being told why it was wrong to stay up past his bedtime.

Tsunade smiled and went on her way to the hospital with the full grown Uchiha tossed over her shoulder

* * *

Sakura and Sai were sitting in their room watching TV. Well Sakura was watching TV Sai was too into drawing in his sketchpad to even notice anyone's existence much less pay attention to the television the way pour so much concentration into drawing. Naruto had stopped by their homes to get them things they need to be more comfortable at their stay in the hospital. Sai requested his sketch pad and other artistic supplies and Sakura wanted her body pillow to sleep with.

Sakura's stomach growled. _I'm soooooooo hungry. _

"I guess it's the cows feeding time." Sakura snapped. She was about to clobber his jaw when his stomach growled loudly. It was a louder growl than hers actually.

"I guess I'm not the only cow that needs feeding." She smiled and went back to her original sitting position.

"I am pretty sure I'm not the fat one here." She was getting a mark on the side of her forehead indicating the rage building inside her.

"What are you talking about everyone gets disgusted at the flab you call abs every time you wear that goddamn crop top." She yelled at him

"Am I interrupting you two? I can come back later if you want me to. I knocked but no one really answered. I guess the knock couldn't be heard over the yelling." A nurse asked as she rolled in the dinner food cart.

Sakura's mouth watered at the smell of the food giving aroma to the hospital room.

"Sakura? Why are you in the hospital?" The nurse asked knowing who the patient was by looking at her pink hair.

"Oh I'm here to rest my chakra. Tsunade forced me to stay here. I would try to leave but-"

"But I would stop her from doing something so disobedient and childish." Sai finished her sentence.

The nurse looked at Sai and Sakura. "Wait Sakura is he the guy who you told me was your boyfriend? You said he was handsome and had black hair. And you guys are arguing like a married couple and have your beds pushed together so this is him! Right?!"

Sakura looked at Sai and blushed. "No, Amaya this is my team mate Sai. He's an idiot and that's why I argue with him and he's in charge of keeping me from getting up. Tsunade pushed our beds to make it easier on him to drag me back if I try to get up."

"Oh, I'm sorry if what I said made you upset. I just didn't know." Amaya said in a apologetic tone.

"It's okay. No harm done." She smiled.

"Okay well here is your dinner." She rolled the cart toward Sakura and put her bedside table in front of her and put her food on her table. She rolled the food cart over to Sai and did the same. "I hope you guys have a good meal. Goodbye." She smiled and closed the room door on her way out.

Sakura looked down at her food like the way Kakashi looked at a new ichaicha paradise book with immense hunger and want.

"My favorite; fish and rice!" She broke apart her chopsticks. "Itadakimatsu!" and began to scarf her food down.

Sai looked at her and did the same.

* * *

"My lady Sasuke Uchiha is up and walking. He said he wanted to see Sakura." The nurse told Tsunade.

"If he's up and walking he's okay. Just leave him be. Just make sure someone gets into that room before him and separates the beds. If he saw his girlfriend next to that male patient he'll throw a fist."

"Yes my lady."

* * *

"What are you drawing Sai?" Sakura asked him scooting a little closer to get a peak at what it was.

He brought it close to his being. "It's not any business of yours ugly." He smiled.

She scrunched up her face. "Saiiiiiiiii, get that fake smile of your face and telllll meeeee."

"I said no hag." He smiled a fake smile again. Sakura got angry. "Either you tell me what it is or punch those big lips off your face." She threatened.

"Why did you describe the size of my lips do you pay attention to details of my face?!" Sai asked.

She froze and blushed and then spoke again. "It's called an observation Sai."

"Oh you mean how I make the observation of how you lack femininity?" She clenched her fist as his words and shakily said. "Yes Sai, like that."

They both heard a knock and the nurse ran in and got Sakura's bed and started to move it back.

"Hey what are you doing?" Sakura asked the nurse.

"The Uchiha is on his way and Tsunade said to do this before he came into the room." The bed was put against the wall. "Oh." The nurse walked out the room. _Tsunade sure is smart. _

Sakura heard heavy footsteps and looked up to see Sasuke looking exhausted.

Sasuke walked slowly to her bed at sat the beds edge.

"Are you okay? What happened? Why are you inj-" before she could even finish her sentence Sasuke turned around and pressed his lips against hers.

Sai observed the two until they began to be affectionate and kiss which gave him a pain in his stomach once again. He began working on his drawing once more to keep himself from observing the teenage couple and their kissing session. Sasuke broke away from there kiss and said "I love you." in a tone so low it could be mistaken for a whisper. "I love you too Sasuke." Sakura replied back at normal volume. Sai heard what she said looked at them for a couple of seconds and continued to work on his sketch. Sasuke laid his body next to hers. They both turned their heads to watch the TV.

* * *

It was late at night and Sasuke and Sakura were sound asleep. They had switched places on the bed. Sasuke was closest to the wall. Sai was still up drawing He had finished with his previous sketch and was working on a new one. Drawing kept him busy besides it was what he usually did on his day off duty anyways. He was night owl. He now had a lamp on his bedside table he was using it for light as he drew in his sketchpad. He also thought it would be kind to have the room lights off since the other two were sleeping. He looked at the objects or objects he was currently sketching. He saw how their bodies blended together as if they were one being. The way Sakura clung to Sasuke's hand that was placed over her midsection. They looked like they were never going to let each other go. The back of Sakura's head was tucked underneath Sasuke's chin. He looked protective of her even in his sleep. He looked at the way Sakura looked so peaceful and happy while sleeping. He had never gotten the chance to see those emotions portrayed on her face. He either saw her angry or upset most of the time.

He drew curved lines to make the shape of Sakura's chin. He was almost done with the drawing he just had to fill in her facial features. _Her eyelashes, her lips, her nose. _He looked at Sakura and saw her light blush as she slept. He drew her blush on the picture then she looked at her once more. Her eyelashes were long and pretty. He felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach and looked back at his drawing. _I thought I was complete with my drawing. _He looked down to see that Uchiha's face and hair were not yet drawn. All that was on top of Sakura's head was a faceless, bald head. He picked up his pencil and placed the tip of the once pointy pencil to the faceless head. _Why can't I draw the rest. _Something kept him from drawing the facial features of the Uchiha. He put his pencil down and closed his sketchpad and placed it on the side table. He turned to look at the couple again. _I wondered what it feels like to be in the position that they are in right now. It looks pleasant and comfortable. _He then remembered that this morning he woke up snuggled next to Sakura. _The way her body heat felt against mine was a calming feeling. I've never felt anything like it before. My body and hers felt as if they were one. _Heat rose to his cheeks. _Why is my body heating up again?_ Another voice continued brushing the last comment aside._ We were entwined with each other. It felt really pleasant. I would like to have it agai- _

"Sir would you like me to turn off the television for you?" A nurse came in and interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes, thank you." He replied and the nurse turned off the television and went on her way to check on the other patients.

Sai was left in a silent room now that the television wasn't on to give background noise.

He looked over at the couple once more. He felt uneasy feeling when he saw them. He decided to draw them because he thought that if he did the uneasy feeling would go away well that and the fact that he liked the way Sakura looked under the current lighting. But drawing them only made the uneasy feeling worse. He wished he knew what and why these feeling would appear and distract him from everyday life. _I could only hope for a self help book on feelings but, that's highly unlikely because humans are just supposed to know what they are and what they mean. _He turned around to face the window and turned off the lamp. He lied in the darkness and tried to come up with explanations or reasons why these feelings always came up. He soon grew tired and succumbed to his lack of sleep.

* * *

I named the chapter after the sunflower. The title is metaphorical. And by the way does anybody know what Danzo used to escape the death of his anbus? The answer will be down belowSo I know that my chapters usually have a couple of errors but don't worry when I have the time I'll fix them. Speaking of errors I read about betaing on this website and I researched it and its about having a person edit and fix errors in your writing and make suggestions at the same time so if you wanna fully explain the beta system and want to and if im still interested, you can be my beta buddy just contact me. As beta buddy you will get to view the chapter before anybody else so that is a plus! Also I have notice I have spelled Daimyo wrong in the previous chapters I apologize for that. Dx Oh and we are done with this section of the story. Next chapter will be the beginning of the journey so be as excited as I am for that. lol. xD

Well that's all for this chapter. Please tell me about my writing. And how it's going so far. Your opinions/comments/praises are very much appreciated. Favorite/Follow this story if it tickles your fancy. Oh and if you said izanagi you are correct!Those are good Naruto skills that you have! okay now Adios ~


	7. Chapter 7:One Loss For One Gain

So I'm sorry for taking along time to update. I've been busy between getting my college stuff together on top of the bagillion other things I have to do. Thank you guys for leaving your opinions on my story. I feel all happy and warn inside when you do that. :3 So onto the story!

I do not own le Naruto~

* * *

Chapter 7: One Loss For One Gain

* * *

Sakura was on all fours and she inhaled and exhaled loudly from lack of air. Sweat dripped off her nose to the dirt filled ground. Her and Sai had been training together and she got tired before he did. He walked up to her exhausted form.

"It looks like my body is back to itself once again." He said looking down at her.

She sat down on the dirt still trying to catch her breath. He extended his hand to her.

"Yeah, these past couple of days you've left me tired a lot quicker than in the past couple of months. I think you are ready to go on missions now." She took his hand and stood up.

They stood in front of each other and looked into each others eyes. _It would be a good time now to small talk. _ "So how is everything at the hospital?" He looked at her. She smiled at his sudden interest in her business. "Ummm well everything is getting a lot busier. Now that it's spring and summer is almost here. More and more squads are going out on missions which means that more and more patients are coming to the hospital to treat their injuries. Lucky bastards, I haven't been able to go on a mission in more than half a year. 8 months, Tsunade promised me 6 months but it's been 8 almost nine! I miss the thrill of going out and exploring beyond the gates of Konoha." She slumped her shoulders and her eyes looked at the floor. "I'm mission deprived." She said in a sad tone.

"That would make the both of us." He began to walk. It was getting dark and they both were anxious to get home and rest.

She looked up at his walking figure and caught up to him. _That's right he hasn't been on a missions for a long time because of his injury. _"Well hopefully we get missions assigned to the both of us soon then." She smiled at him. _Her smile. I haven't seen it in a while. _He smiled back at her. _Whoa, is that a real smile? That's pretty weird. Meh, he's just getting better at the fake smiling thing. _He and she continued to walk in silence until they got to her house where he and she exchanged valedictions and went on their way.

* * *

Sakura walked up to her front door and opened it she walked into her house and put her keys on the kitchen table. She smiled. She was happy to be home. Because the he was always home to greet her. Oh how she loved being kissed to death when she came home from training. She loved that Sasuke grew to be so affectionate during the time they had been together. She pranced around her house looking for her prince. She found him in their bedroom looking out her window. She walked up to the Uchiha and threw her arms over his shoulders and tippy toed to kiss his cheek. She realized that he wasn't in the mood for that right now.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" he was quiet and reacted to nothing. He continued to stare out the window. She wedged herself between him and the window and looked at his face. He looked annoyed and angry. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?" She looked worried. He saw the worried look in her eyes. His mad look softened when he looked at her beautiful green eyes. _When she looks at me like that I want to fall apart. She is so beautiful. _She smiled at his stern look softening._**She's using that to get you distracted. She probably looks at him with those eyes of love and worry. She's going to hurt you. Don't let her. **_His face looked stern once again. Sakura's smile went away. He lightly shoved her and with that shove she fell on the bed. She began to get angry. She did nothing to get treated this way. She got his wrist and pulled him with all the force she had. "What do you want from me Sakura?! What?!" He used a tone of voice that she never heard from him.

"I want to know what I did wrong for me to get treated this way." "Hmph" he replied sarcastically. "Talking with noises isn't going to solve anything Sasuke. Stop acting like and child and speak to me like an adult."

He exhaled a breath and looked at her with the stern annoyed look portrayed on his face.

"You love him don't you?" Sakura was confused by what he said and her faced showed it. The confused look on her face mad him a little more annoyed.

"Who?" she asked. "Sakura don't act stupid with me. Sai…" Saying his name was like venom to Sasuke. "You love Sai don't you?" He looked away from her. He couldn't even look at her right now. "What?!" Her voice was a little louder this time. "What are you talking about Sasuke?! He's just my team-mate. nothing more, nothing less!" She stood up and got close to him. "I see the way he looks at you Sakura. You must look at him the same way. Don't deny me." "Sasuke what the hell are you talking about Sai doesn't even have emotions. How could he even-" "Why are you with him all the time then? Why don't you ever just come home and spend time with me instead of him?" He pointed at the window as if Sai was there. "Because Kakashi Sensei ask a favor of me to help him regain his full strength again. It was also Tsunade that told me to do it as well."

"Sakura he's fully capable of doing everything on his own. So don't lie to me."

"I'm not!" Both at them had their voices raised.

"Why can't you trust me Sasuke? I love you. I only love you. I wouldn't ever hurt you by having eyes for another man." "I just can't. I can't trust you with him." She felt hurt at his words.

Tears began to well in her eyes. "Why?!" He saw the angry and hurt look in her eyes.

"Why am I the one that isn't the one to be trusted. I never gave you a reason to doubt me or anything I have ever said. Sasuke, I gave you all my trust even though the time before that you took it and tossed it aside like it didn't even matter." He looked shocked at her words. "Sakura I said I was-"

"Do you think it was easy for me to trust you? It wasn't but with time my love for you overcame that fear that you would hurt me so why? Why is it that I can't have your trust? Why?" Her words cut him deep but that cut only feuled his anger. "I knew you would bring that up again. I just knew." He walked out of her bedroom and walked to the front door with Sakura trailing after him. "Where are you going?" she asked. "We aren't finished. We need to fix this proble-" "I'm leaving. I can't handle all this right now." and with that he slammed the door and left.

* * *

Sasuke walked into the bar. He needed to drink and forget about their whole fight. Hopefully everything would go away in the morning. He slammed his glass on the wooden bar. "More Sake." He said in a cold voice. "Sir you already drank two whole bottles. You might get alcohol poisoning." "I'll assist him if the alcohol endangers his life." A woman with black hair said to the bartender and then sat next to the open stool by the Uchiha. Uchiha looked at her. He thought she was beautiful. She had long black hair and beautiful brown eyes. "Thanks." He said.

* * *

"Oh he's just brooding somewhere. He'll be back later or tomorrow morning. Don't get depressed over your little fight. Sometimes Tenzo and I fight but, when we make up it great because of makeup sex. I swear that man leaves me-"

"Ino please! No more, you're killing me." Sakura shivered at the thought of one of her sensei's and her best friend in the act of intercourse. Every time Ino told Sakura about her crazy stories with her teacher she always felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Oh come on you prude just because you haven't done anything with Sasuke doesn't keep me from talking about my sex life with my best friend." She laughed.

"Ino he is my teacher. I'm not still use to the fact that you two are together. Wouldn't it be weird if was to date Asuma?"

"He's got a kid and a wife home-wrecker." She joked. They both laughed.

"Are your parents actually okay with you and Yamato sensei?"

"Call him Tenzo Sakura, when you say that it makes him sound a bagillion years old. And yeah, they really like him. He's really awkward at times but I think that's the cutest thing." She did a sigh dreaming of her wood style using boyfriend. "He's so perfect." She smiled and looked at Sakura. She looked depressed probably because she was talking so much of her relationship.

"Stop looking like that mopey pants. I say you ditch the Uchiha and go for a certain dark haired cutie that has perfect artistry skills." Ino winked.

"Sai?!" "Mhmmmmmmmm, he's so nice. He would be perfect for you unlike broody-pants." _Why does everybody call Sasuke broody-pants? _"Nice? I can't go a whole day without getting insulted by that idiot and besides I don't see him that way."

"You're always with him, and you told me that you tell him everything. He's taking my place." She mad a playful sad face.

"It's because he's a good listener and shut up pig. I tell you everything too. And I see him as a gay best friend even though I don't know his sexual preference." She looked confused as she said the last part.

"Okay forehead but I'm telling you ex anbus make the best lovers… especially in bed" she winked and laughed.

"You want to stay here tonight? I doubt Sasuke is coming back today." Sakura asked her friend.

"Sure, and if he does come back I'll give him a little something to keep him from being an asshole." She showed off her small bicep.

"Yeah, I'm sure that'll teach him a lesson." Sakura and Ino laughed. She loved how her best friend made her laugh when she really needed it. She didn't know what she'd do without the blonde wacky friend that stood in front of her.

"Heeeeeyy forehead?"

"Yes Porker?"

"Do you have an extra uniform that I could use for work tomorrow?" Ino asked.

"You're working tomorrow? So do I?! and yeah I have some let me bring you one out from my closet." She walked to her room.

"At what time are you going to work?!" Ino yelled to her from the couch

"I'm going to go in at 10 to get out at 4. You?" Sakura yelled back from her room.

"You're so lucky forehead you could sleep in. I have to wake up and be there by 6 to get out at 12." Ino yelled.

"Well at least your shift will be practically over when I start mine." Sakura said as she walked back to the couch carrying a uniform for their job. She handed to Ino.

"That is true. and thanks. Soooooo lets watch some horror movies and scare the crap out of each other." Ino said.

Sakura smiled. "Okay, horror movie night."

* * *

Sasuke woke up and sat on the edge of his bed with nothing but his boxers on. He rubbed his rubbed his palm against his head. _Shit, this headache is killing me._ He looked at the wall._ And why am I at my house I can't remember anything. Fuck._ He looked at the floor and saw clothes scatted all along the floor. He sighed. _Please let that be Sakura's clothing. _He was hoping that it was hers. He had never hoped more for anything in his life. Then he heard someone move around on the other side of the bed. He turned around. _Fuck. _He saw a woman lying in his bed. That woman wasn't Sakura. He was slowly remembering what happened last night. He slept with a complete stranger from the bar because he was drunk and couldn't control himself. _Shit _He got up and put on his clothes and left his apartment leaving the unclothed woman sleeping in his bed.

* * *

Sakura had just took a shower and was relaxing on the couch watching T.V. She was dressed in her comfortable home clothes. A pink shirt with a dandelion in the middle of her chest with yellow sweats. She looked at the clock. It was 9:20._ I should start to get ready. _Then she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door to see it was Sasuke. She looked at his face he looked out of it.

"Come in." She had a slight smile on her face because he was here and they could fix all of their problems now and she would feel better at work knowing that what happened between the two of them would be fixed. She opened the door for him and walked to the living room. On his way over to talk to her he saw how the dinner table was set for him. He knew that it was form because she had the chopsticks on the side of the plate instead of in the food itself which was the way she placed her chopsticks before eating. Looking at that made him feel even worse for what he was about to say and how he was going to break her once again. She knew that the smiling face she had right now would disappear and everything between the both of them would go downhill.

"Sakura, I'm sorry I did something really bad and I-"

"It's okay Sasuke, Ino said it's normal for couples to fight. We just need to talk and fix the problems between us and everything will be okay." She said smiling. He looked at her smile. _I can't. I just can't. __**Tell her now you bastard. If she finds out it'll be two things that you did to her.**_ He was annoyed on how his conscious turned on sighed and looked torn up inside. "Sakura, yesterday after our fight I got drunk…" Sakura walked towards him. He looked scared and in pain for what was about to say. "And I did something that I feel like shit for. If I could do something to take back what I did I would…" She was getting anxious she wanted to know. "What is it?" You could hear the worry in her voice and she held on to his hand and rubbed her thumb against the back of his palm. She looked up at his eyes that looked sad. He couldn't look at her in the eyes. He looked away and spoke. "I slept with another woman."

At those words all of her world felt as if it fell apart. He legs gave out and she sat on her knees looking to the back of her apartment she sat there silently starring at the wall. Everything she heard was muffled she could only hear her thoughts clearly. _Sasuke slept with another woman. What do I do? __**WELL DON'T JUST SIT THERE DO SOMETHING! SLAP HIM GIVE HIM A PIECE OF YOUR MIND. **__I can't. I love him. _

Sasuke knelt down to her level and snapped her out of her daze. "Sakura, I love you more than anything or anyone in this world. I'm sorry that I did that. I didn't mean to. With her it was just lust and alcohol. She means nothing to me. I though of you the whole time.

Something in Sakura snapped. She felt rage surge from within her. She got up and so did he. She looked at him with anger.

"Even if you were drunk you must've known what you were doing. Alcohol only gives you the excuse to get away with what you did. I'm not going to take this Sasuke. You give me shit about you not trusting and then you go and do this to me? I trusted you with not doing this to me. I knew you were pissed at me but I trusted you to control yourself. Sasuke, I want you to leave. I don't want to see you right because right now I can't do this… with you!" She had her voice raised and you could hear her rage with every word she spoke.

Sasuke was taken back by what she had said. "Sakura, I said I'm sorry." He was practically pleading for her to change the way she was talking.

"Sasuke "I'm sorry" won't take away the fact that you did what you did. Do you see this?" She clenched her shirt where her heart was. "You hurt it. I'm not the little girl that used to cry for everything. I grew a backbone like you told me too and it's that backbone that says to forget you completely. You should be proud. I hate you Sasuke Uchiha. Get out of my apartment and get out of my life!" She looked away from him as she pointed at her front door.

He knew that begging to her would get him nowhere and that would only make look weak in front of her. He didn't want to do that so he walked through the door and slammed it like he did the day before.

As soon as he walked out and slammed the door she fell to the floor and began to cry uncontrollably.

* * *

Ino looked at the clock 11:30 at the nurses station right by the entrance to the hospital. _Where the hell is forehead? It's not like her to be so late for work or for anything matter of fact. _Ino had been worrying for the past hour on where her friend was and if she was okay. She heard the front doors of the hospital open and close and she turned her head to see Sai. She knew that Sai was there to see Sakura for his last check up before she could sign off in his papers that he was ready for missions.

"Hey, Sai." Ino called to him as if she had a secret to tell him. "Hello Ino." He greeted to her as he walked towards her.

"You're here to see Sakura right?" she asked

"Yes, I am. Where is she?" He asked.

"She's not here. She was supposed to come in an hour and a half ago but I haven't seen her clock in. I'm worried about her. Can you do me a favor and check if she's at her home? I'm pretty sure that Uchiha did something to her and that's why she isn't here yet."

"Of course." He began to walk towards the door that he just came in through.

"Thanks Sai!" Ino yelled to him as he went through the doors then disappeared out of sight.

Sai left the hospital and quickly headed for Sakura's house. He didn't notice it but he was running and jumping faster than his body ever had before. He had a feeling that it was urgent to get to her as fast as possible. _What if the Uchiha is hurting her?_ He clenched his fist at the thought of see the Uchiha hit Sakura.

He arrived at her apartment and opened it with the key she hid under her welcome matt that she told him about just in case things like this happened. He walked into her house and heard silence but as he continued to walk towards the living room he heard a muffled cry. He ran to the cry. The cry led him to a room with the door half opened. He opened the door completely then walked inside he Saw a body on the bed. The body was covered by a thin white sheet. The body was in a fetal position facing the headboard of the bed.

He came to the side of the bed where he saw pink hair that the white sheet did not cover. He continued to look at the body, he observed on how the crying made the body have a shorter intake of breath. He didn't really like the sound of crying. It made him uncomfortable. There was never any crying in the anbu so he was never exposed to it to this extreme till now. With his gloved hand he pinched the white sheet and pulled it slowly revealing the destroyed form of his team-mate. Sakura didn't even notice him or that he pulled the sheet from off of her. He turned around and got a chair that was behind him and placed it right where he was previously standing. At the sound of the chair making contact with the ground Sakura opened her tear filled eyes and saw blurry images all over the room. She had stopped crying. She sat on her knees and wiped her tears away when she opened her eyes she saw Sai sitting on her chair starring at her.

Her shirt was stretched and it was apparent because the opening for the head was loose and she had her left shoulder practically coming out of it. She was out of it. He looked at her shoulder and the beautiful ivory color of it. She looked a mess but he liked the way she looked. Her hair all messy shoulder exposed and her midsection exposed to the stretched shirt. _Why can't I stop staring at her? Stop looking at her. _

Sai broke his gaze and he scooted the chair closer to the bed. She walked on her knees to the edge of her bed and stopped. Both of them had not said a word to each other for the past five minutes. Tears began to well up at the bottom of her eyes. She cried softly as her eyes met up with his. Sai looked at Sakura's hand and his hand went up to lightly grasp hers. He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles slowly and calmly to soothe her. He looked at her face. Her face was scrunched up and her nose was red her eyes were closed as her crying started to rise in volume. He moved the chair back and stood in front of her. He was about a foot and a half taller than her at the time. His other hand went up to her face to caress her check. She nuzzled her head into his palm. He came even closer to her. He let go of her hand and used it to push her into him. She continued to sob softly into his shirt but his shirt (crop top) didn't absorb all of her tears and he felt them trickle down his abdomen. His hand rubbed her back and he also ran her fingers through her hair. then he slowly broke the contact of their bodies.

"Sakura." He said in a soft tone. She sniffled. "Yes?"

"Do you want me to go and get Ino?" Sakura nodded her head quietly and sniffled again.

He slowly laid her down and made his way towards the door then turned around. "Are you going to be okay if I leave you here?" She sat up in her bed and nodded. He began to walk to the front door and then it opened. It was Ino. Ino saw Sai.

"Is she here? What's wrong with her? Was it Uchiha?" Ino bombarded Sai with questions.

"She's crying. She needs you. Go." He pointed to her room.

* * *

Sai leaned against the wall in Sakura's hallway near her room. He heard loud sobs for a while then the sobs subsided to hear Ino's loud voice.

"SASUKE SLEPT WITH A BAR WHORE? WHAT? I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Sai was startled at Ino's loud booming voice.

"Ino don't be so loud the neighbors will hear you." Sakura wiped her tears. She felt like crap. She had a headache from crying. Her nose was stuffy. She just wanted the earth to open up and swallow her whole. She wanted to be away. Away from Sasuke away from their apartment (which was hers at first) and away from their home village. She needed a mission now more than ever.

Ino looked at her friend and how disinterested she looked towards everything. She thought of a way to cheer her up.

"Forehead." No response from the pinkette. Ino placed her hands on her shoulders and shook her. "Foreheaaadddd" Sakura looked at the blonde girl. "Lets go out tonight with the girls. Temari is in town and she says she is anxious to talk to all of us. Well after she's done Shikamaru of course."

"When did you get the chance to talk to Temari?"

"I saw her on my way to your house last night. I didn't bring it up yesterday because well I forgot." She smiled.

"I don't know Ino. I'm not really in the mood to get out."

"Oh come on Sakura, do it for me because you love me oh so much." She she smiled and winked at her friend.

"Okay fine Mrs. Piggy." Sakura smiled.

Both girls got up from Sakura's bed and walked into the hallway to see Sai leaned against it.

He stood straight and walked to Sakura. "Is your emotional pain gone?" He asked.

Both girls were surprised at Sai's concern for Sakura's emotions.

"For now. I guess they are." She replied with a small smile.

"Good because your crying form made my stomach upset to see. It was most likely due to how horrible you look crying." Sakura and Ino punched Sai in the head.

"Sai don't be so mean to Sakura. She's sensitive. Wait, can you do me one more favor Saiiiiii." Ino batted her eyelashes at the dark haired nin that was rubbing his scalp due to the clobberings he just received there.

"Yes?" He looked at Ino.

"Can you go and tell Tsunade what happened so she'll excuse her for missing the day at work."

Sai walked away from the Ino and Sakura open the door and left for the Hokage's tower.

* * *

Ino and Sakura walked up to Yakinku (The barbecue place) went inside and sat in a large booth and waited for the rest of the girls to come. Sakura looked around the restaurant for stimuli. Her eyes landed on Choji sitting on the other side of the restaurant with Yamato and Shikamaru. Ino saw her beau and ran off with hearts for eyes. Sakura sighed and smiled at her friend's action. Ino went up to their table.

"Heeeey baby." Ino said to her ex-anbu boyfriend. Sakura saw the way Yamato looked at her; with eyes of love and compassion. She had never seen him look like that at anyone before. His eyes smiled as he caught sight of the blonde. He instantly stood up and wrapped his arms around her. His embrace was tight. He looked like he never wanted to let go of the blonde but he soon broke their embrace. Sakura looked away. She felt a pang in her heart. She couldn't look at them any longer so she got a menu from the table and began to read it.

"What are you doing here?" She asked all the guys.

"Asuma asked for me to take over the guy's team training today. He had to do something with Kurenai and his kid today. And Choji said it was practically law to bring them here after training and eat together."

Choji was scarfing down pieces of meat into his full mouth he was about to put another piece into his mouth with the chopsticks then looked at Ino.

Ino glared at him. "Choji I swear if you leave my boyfriend broke I will punch your stomach so hard that you'll throw up a complete cow."

She brought her fist close to Choji's face. He put his chopsticks down and smiled a nervous smile. Shikamaru was totally un-amused by all of this.

"Women are such a drag." He said laying back on the booths seat with his hand tucked underneath his head.

"speaking of women where's yours Shikamaru? She said she would be here at this time."

"How am I supposed to know? I left my apartment early this morning and I haven't seen her since then." He sighed.

"Temari is right there Shikamaru." Choji pointed at the entrance to the barbecue place.

Ino looked to the direction Choji was pointing and sure enough she saw Temari and right behind her was Tenten and Hinata. Ino looked at her wood style using boyfriend and he nodded his head signalling for her to go and be with her friends.

Ino walked to the other side of the restaurant. The girls were already seated and looking at their menus. Sakura sat on the edge of the booth. She felt smothered if she was on the inside. Ino sat down and looked at her menu.

The girls sat around and joked around. Talking about how busy their lives were now busy compared to their genin days. Temari was mostly complaining of all the work her younger brother puts her through. They all laughed at the fact that she was her younger brother's servant. Temari laughed along.

"Guys, so I brought you all here not only to catch up on each others' lives but also to tell you something important."

All the girls faces turned serious and anxious at Temari's words.

"Well, what is it? I wanna know already!" Tenten said in excitement.

"Okay. Me and Shikamaru are getting married!"

All the girls jaw dropped.

"What?!" they are said in unison.

"Shikamaru popped the question last night. I didn't even see it coming. But I said yes."

"Wow, for being such a complainer about women he made himself get a permanent one by asking to marry." All the girls laughed at Tenten's comment.

Temari began to talk about the preparations for her wedding and when she was planning to have it. After that all the girls began to talk about their relationships. Sakura was beginning to feel sick. They were going around the table having romantic stories with their partners but when it was Sakura's turn to speak she stood up and looked at the girls with a sad expression on her face. "I'm sorry but I feel really sick. I'm gunna go for a walk. I'll talk to all of you later and Temari, Congratulations." She practically ran off. "I'll be back right now guys." Ino followed after her pink haired friend.

"Sakura." Sakura turned around to see Ino. Ino caught up to her and looked at her.

"Ino I can't be there anymore. I just want to be alone right now. Away from the girls and their happy relationship lives." Sakura said in a shaky voice.

"Okay. I'll see you soon then."

"Okay." and with that Ino went back to the girls.

* * *

Sakura walked around the silent streets of Konoha and came to a familiar place. She always hated that particular part of Konoha but she stared at the bench. The bench where she was found passed out after Sasuke's leave from Konoha. She gritted her teeth looking at the bench. _That Sakura was weak. I'm stronger now. __**If you're so strong why are you feeling like shit then? Stop feeling so sorry for yourself. If you ask me you're better off without that dark headed asshole. You came so far without him so why feel like trash? Go and celebrate you freedom. Have a drink. Forget that Uchiha. This is your life don't let him take control over it. **_Sakura smiled. She really loved her inner self. _You're right. __**Of course I am.**_

* * *

Ino walked out of the barbecue place she thought that she should go and check on her pink haired friend even though she wanted her space. She thought for a second. _She's not going to be home. She's probably drowning her sorrows in alcohol. That forehead. _She walked through a couple of bars and didn't see her friend. She finally came to the last bar in town and saw her friends pink hair. Sakura turned around and saw Ino. She gulped another cup of Sake.

"Ino, I wanted to be alone."

"I know but I just wanted to see if you're okay."

"I am."

"Okay, I'm going to leave now. Don't drink to much and do something stupid."

"I won't mother."

"Fine sour pants." She walked out of the bar. _She's going to get drunk and do something stupid. I already know it. I need to watch her but; she is being grouchy and hating everyone in a relationship. _She sighed._ I need someone else to watch her since she doesn't want me there. _Just then she heard a voice of someone that could watch her drunk friend. "Here is the payment for my meal." Sai put the money on the counter and the old man picked it up. "Thank you son." Sai nodded his head and lifted the banner to walk out Ichiraku's. He began to walk slowly in the direction toward his apartment when he hears someone call his name. "Sai!" Ino yelled and waved. He walked over to the blonde.

"Hello Ino."

"Hey, Sai. I know I have already asked a couple of favors from you today but I have one more. If you want to help me. You don't have to though."

"What is it that you need my assistance for?"

"Can you take care of Sakura for me? She's getting drunk and wont let me take care of her because she's hating everyone right now that's in a happy relationship. She's just being grumpy."

"Isn't she always grumpy?"

Ino laughed. "Well more grumpy than usual. So will you take care of her for me?"

He nodded. Ino gleamed. "Thank you. She's in there" Ino pointed to the bar.

"I'll check on her at home later. Oh, and please make sure she gets home safely!" Sai nodded his head once more and walked into the bar. He saw instantly caught sight of her because of her vibrant hair color. It stood out among all the dark haired patrons in the bar. He walked towards her and sat in the stool next to her. Sakura was looking into her empty sake cup when she heard someone sit down next to her. She looked up to see Sai.

"Ino told you to come watch me didn't she?"

Sai nodded his head.

She sighed. "Fine." She looked at the bartender and raised her cup up. The bartender came to her and poured sake into her empty cup. "If you're going to be here I don't want to be the only one drinking." She moved the full cup of sake towards Sai.

"I have never consumed alcohol before and I think it's really idiotic to ingest something that only makes you less aware of your surroundings."

Sakura gave him a glare of death. _Ino was correct in saying she was more grumpy than usual. _Sai took the Sake cup and poured the contents down his throat. It made his throat burn. He handed the cup back to Sakura. He gestured towards the bartender again. He was going to fill the cup but then Sakura stopped him.

"Just leave the bottle there. It looks like it's almost empty anyways. And give me another one of these please?" She showed the bartender the cup he left and came back with the cup.

Sakura continued to drink and Sai noticed how every time she drank more she began to talk more. Usually he blocked out her talking but she looked like she would tear him to pieces if he wasn't listening. He listened to the hurt in her voice when she talked about Sasuke. Sai was forced to two more cups of sake. He felt a little off but beside that he knew that he was still able to have proper motor skills and talk fluently whereas Sakura began to slur. Sakura tilted her head and looked at the clock with her wide green eyes.

"Craaaappppp." Sakura stood up by her stool and hung onto the bar top. She placed the money she owed for the alcohol on the table. "It's Soooooo late." Sai watched her as she attempted to walk normally but she drifted from time to time. She made it to the outside then he heard a thud. He ran out to see her attempting to stand. "You're not capable of standing on your own. The alcohol has temporarily ruined your motor skills."

"It's called being drunk Sai." She stood up and leaned against the wall. "And I need to go home." She was about to make her next step then slowly slid down the wall to the floor and closed her eyes.

Sai walked up to her and slowly shook her shoulder. Her eyes opened.

"I'm going to carry you home hag." He said picking up her body into his arms.

"Okay" She said softly closing her eyes once again.

* * *

Her eyes opened to see Sai placing her down on what seemed to be her porch.

She shook her head and open her eyes wide to avoid going back to sleep. Sai was looking for the key she hid on her porch when she stuck her fist out to him her keys being inside her fist. He had his hand under hers and she opened her fist dropping the key into his hand. While he opened the door she used her chakra to fasten her metabolism to get rid of the alcohol in her system. She was a little more alert now but she knew that she wasn't capable of walking properly by herself so she let her comrade carry her into her dark silent house.

She opened the door knob to her room as he carried her in his arms. Her room had orange lighting due to the streetlamps outside her window. He walked to the side of her bed and placed her down and adjusted her pillows to make her comfortable. He then stopped his movement when he caught her staring at him. They both looked stared at each other in silence. Sakura drifted her eyes to his right arm that was placed by her head for him to keep his balance. She looked at the veins that stood out. _**Touch his arm you know you want to. **_Sakura felt his veins with her index finger she slowly followed his vein to his bicep. _Her touch feels warm and inviting. _She dropped her hand and looked up to see his onyx colored eyes looking at her face. She saw how plump his lips looked. _I want to kiss him is that bad? __**Nope. Do it. **__But that'll make everything awkward well on my side it will. _Sai looked at Sakura as she stared at him. She bit her lip as if holding back an urge to do something. He felt a fire stir within him when he witnessed her lip biting. _His lips look plump and kissable._

She brought her index finger to his lips and felt their smoothness against her finger. She couldn't take it any longer. He was driving her crazy. She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him. Sai was shocked by her sudden movement but didn't back away Sai instead kissed her back. Sakura began to kiss him with more passion and Sai lowered his arms to have her flat against the bed. His arms forearms held her face in between them. He moved his lower body on top of hers. Her hips were underneath his. There kissing began to get more intense. Then Sakura opened her mouth big enough to let a small piece of her tongue slip out she touched his lips with her tongue. He opened his mouth and there tongues met with each other and battled for dominance. Sai felt his heart increase speed at their current actions. He felt a certain part of his body receive the fast blood flow from his current fast paced heart beat. Sakura felt his penis against her inner thigh and she let out a small moan into his mouth. He was leaving her breathless. She was thinking so many dirty thoughts and it wasn't like her to. He heard her moan and that only made his erected penis twitch. He began to kiss the girl underneath him even harder and pressed his body against hers. He had never had this kind of feeling flow through his being. It felt primal he wanted to keep going to see how he could get rid of this primal feeling but she broke their kiss apart by pulling her head back and pushing Sai's body back a little. They were both panted and tried to regain there normal breathing once more they did all this while looking at the hunger and want in both of their eyes. Then they heard a door open and close. Sai looked at Sakura and she nodded. He got off of her and her bed and walked into the hallway with caution. Sakura looked as he left her room. She ran her fingers over her lips remembering the intense kissing they had only seconds ago.

"Hey Sai, is she doing alright?"

"Ino." He looked at her. "Yes, she's in bed right now."

"Why are you all red?" Ino asked him.

"My body began to produce a lot of heat."

_Not the kind of response I wanted but okay. _"Alright. thank you Sai for watching my idiot friend ."

"You're welcome Ino. I'll be taking my leave now that you are here to take care of the idiot friend." he smiled a Sai smile and left.

Sai walked down the empty streets of Konoha thinking of what just happened. _She kissed me and I could've stopped it but I didn't. My body wanted more from her. _He felt a shiver go down his spine. He needed to talk to someone about this.

* * *

"I'm going, I'm going hold on." Naruto said half awake making his way from his bedroom to his door. He opened the door to se Sai standing there and it looked to the blonde like her was in deep thought. Naruto gestured for his dark headed friend to come in. The blonde walked in front of Sai and turned on the light to the kitchen and sat down. Sai looked at his friend dressed in pajamas with a hat placed on top of his head.

"That's a stupid hat."

Naruto glared at him. "Is that the only reason you woke me up for?"

Over the recent time Sai had been apart of team seven the bond between Sai and Naruto grew. Sure at first Naruto hated the Sai for the senseless and out of line things he said about Sasuke but once Sai had a grasp on what Naruto meant about the bond he had with Sasuke both boys began to build a bond of their own. Even now that Uchiha came back Naruto came to Sai for his ability to hear people out and not judge but rather help and in the process of helping he would learn something himself. It's truthful to say that the bond between far surpassed the bond between Naruto and the Uchiha.

"No." Sai responded.

"Then, tell me."

"Sakura and I kissed."

Narutos half opened eyes open wide at this.

"What? Why? How? Sai, Sasuke is going to murder you."

"They are not a couple anymore and I'm not sure it just came to be."

"What do you mean they aren't together?"

"Ino said he slept with a bar whore."

"Bar whore?"

"Bar whore." Sai said to confirm.

Anger made an appearance in his concerned face.

"I warned him to not hurt her."

"He did though. And she looked distraught and hurt. She got drunk and I took her home since she was incapable of walking by herself then when I placed her in her bed we stared at each other for a very long time."

"and then" Naruto gestured for more information.

"I wanted to look away from her but I couldn't. My eyes were fixated on her. She began to run her fingers around my arms. I felt calm at her touch and it also made me want more."

"More what?"

"More contact between the both of us. She looked at me with her eyes once more and I couldn't break eye contact. Her eyes grab the attention of mine and once I look at them I couldn't look away. She then kissed me."

"She kissed you?" Naruto asked

"Yes, the way she kissed me made me feel at ease with myself. I felt closer to her. My body was above hers and our kissing became more intense. She slipped her tongue into my mouth. I got an erectio-"

"Whoa, no more." Naruto waved both his hands to signal him to stop. Did you guys you know?"

"Know what?"

"You know that thing."

"What thing?" Sai asked.

"Did you have sex?"

"No, we ended soon after the kissing."

"Oh okay." Naruto looked around his apartment. "Sai do you have the hots for Sakura?"

Sai was quiet he stared at his friend.

"I'm not sure I can trust what I feel since I'm not really in touch with my emotions." Sai said as he looked down at the floor. "But just to tell you this information. I fell really warm when she's near me. Our bond of friendship has grown stronger since the poison incident. Whenever I don't see her I have the want to be near her. Whenever I see Uchiha and her together I feel pain in my stomach. I can't explain it because I don't understand it. It's strange."

"Sai, you like Sakura."

"Is that good?" Sai asked

"it depends."

"On what exactly?"

"On what state of mind you are both in."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Sakura just came out of a relationship with Sasuke. She hurt and vulnerable and probably lonely right now. She's not in the right mindset to love someone else because she still thinks of Sasuke. When see kissed you, she most likely saw Sasuke."

"Naruto that bad feeling came up when you said that."

"That is because what I said hurt you. You don't want her to see Sasuke or even think of him while she's with you. You just want her to see you. Well back to what I was saying. You are not in your right mindset because you do not yet know how to work or read your emotions which makes you incapable of giving her what she needs from you to make her happy."

"So what I do since we both don't have ourselves together?" Sai asked

"For now just leave everything. Until you figure your whole emotions thing out and she decides to forget about Sasuke completely you can't advance because if you do you'll end up hurting each other and that would really suck for the both of you to have. Just try to refrain from any physical contact with her for now. Act like what happened never happened."

Sai stood up from the chair and walked towards his friend's front door. He turned around and saw the blonde.

"Thank you, Naruto." Sai smiled a sincere smile and left.

"You're welcome." He knew he had already left but said that anyways. Naruto looked at the clock above his stove. 3:00 He yawned as he walked into his bedroom. _Time for bed. _ He smiled as he crawled into bed and covered himself up.

* * *

"YOU AND SAI DID WHAT?" Ino yelled.

"Ino, shut up and stop yelling. My neighbors are probably pissed right now since you woke them up with your high pitched yelling." Sakura scoffed.

Both Sakura were sitting on her couch. Sakura had managed to burn all the alcohol out of her system to talk to her friend on what just happened. She was silent for a while. While the blonde kept prying at the pinkette wanting to know her friends gossip. Sakura finally blurted it out and shocked her blonde friend.

"I'm sorry you just caught me by surprise. Did he kiss back?" Ino questioned.

Sakura looked at her friend then closed her eyes remembering the steamy kiss between her and her team-mate. She felt a shiver go down her spine and twitched from the feeling.

Ino saw her friend's reaction and smiled a giant smile and started to punch her friends upper arm teasingly.

"OOOOHO ho ho, so mr. artist does have a sexual preference." Ino winked at her friend. Sakura saw her friends wink and blushed.

It got quiet between the two. Sakura then broke the silence. "If you didn't stop us we would've ummm.." She trailed off.

"He was that good? Good god." Ino pretended to faint on the couch and sat back down.

"But it was good that you did. I don't think it would've been nice to lose my virginity to a guy I have no sexual attraction to because of my abuse of alcohol." Sakura stood up and walked away.

Sakura felt annoyed that she used alcohol as an excuse for her actions like Sasuke. She got irritated just thinking of him. She huffed. Ino was to far away to hear her little huff.

"Oh stop Sakura don't kid yourself. You know you feel something for Sai. You didn't take that long to burn off your alcohol which means your body was practically back to normal when it happened."

Sakura looked at her friend. "I will never fall in love with that idiot. Ever." She closed her room door and yelled enough for Ino to hear. "Goodnight Ino pig."

Ino looked at the stacked pillow and blanket on the coffee table. She picked them up and made her sleeping quarters on the couch and closed her eyes to sleep. _What a crazy day. _was the last thing she thought before crashing out on her best friend's couch.

* * *

Sakura opened eyes in a hurry. She was panting and sweating. It was due to her dirty dream. She was ashamed of herself but that deep down she didn't enjoy it. she sat on her bed recalling her steamy dream only bits and pieces came to her the rest were already faded away. She recalled the way she voiced out her team-mates name as she came to her orgasm practically tearing the skin on his back from her nails. During her dream she recalled how sweet and gentle he was while attending to both of their sexual needs. Ino burst into her room startling Sakura and her dirty thoughts.

"Hey Sakura, good morning." Ino had the biggest smile on her face she looked as if she just found out a plan on how to steal Christmas from the whos from whovile.

"What?" Sakura said to her friend with dead eyes already annoyed.

"So, what were you dreaming about last night?"

Sakura froze. _Shit. I must've been talking in my sleep and heard me. _"No one why do you ask?" She hope that her friend would drop it.

"Well I heard a certain someone moaning out Sai's name during their sleep." Ino winked.

"God damnit Ino if you tell anyone I swear on my life I will skin you and make pork cracklings with it." She waved her fist in the air.

"Oh calm down. I'm just teasing you. I made breakfast already, get out of bed lazy forehead." Ino smiled.

* * *

Sakura saw the Hokage's tower in front of her. She was going to see Tsunade because she had summoned her while Ino and her were talking at her table after breakfast. She walked into the building and as soon as she closed the door she saw Sai at the top of the stairs. Looking at him made her recall her dream she was red all over her face. _I wonder if he's just as gentle in real life as he was in my dream. _Sakura was in a whole other world right now.

"And you call me a pervert for reading my books. You're practically undressing him with your eyes Sakura." Kakashi whispered in her ear and startled her.

"Shut up. I was not doing any of the sort. I will not be a pervert like you." She huffed.

Kakashi walked ahead of her and walked into the Hokage's room with Sai walking in front of him. She stood up and walked into the Hokage's room as well. Kakashi and Tsunade where in a conversation when she walked in.

"I'm doing what you asked. Just stop nagging me." Tsunade looked at Kakashi.

"I'm just making sure."

Kakashi stood at the same distance the other two were standing. He stood in between them. Tsunade looked at all three of them and let out a sigh. _Explaining missions like this one are always a drag. _Her thought made her think of someone. _That Nara kid is really giving me his habits isn't he._

"Sakura are you ready to go on a mission." Sakura got very excited at Tsunade's words.

"Yes, my lady."

"Good. This mission is going to be a long one so you are going to be away from home for a while." Sakura nodded her head. "Your main mission is to keep an eye on Kabuto."

"Main mission?" Sakura asked confused.

"Yes. Along with tailing Kabuto there a few other smaller missions that work into that. some of the lands where Kabuto is supposedly hiding had some favors to ask of the hidden leaf so you two"

"Two my lady?"

"Yes you and Sai well be buddies in this long mission because he has his own side mission aside from the one you both share."

"And that is?"

"That is that you will be teaching about emotions so he can do a certain justu that involves the steady release of his emotions." Kakashi interjected.

"Me? Why me?" She said in a rush.

"Because you are the most emotional person I have ever met." Kakashi replied.

"I am not emotional." She even knew that what she said was a lie.

"He needs to learn that Jutsu to be useful when up against Kabuto since all his man power is reanimated bodies." Tsunade spoke out.

"Is his Jutsu a sealing Jutsu?" Sakura asked

"Yes, Danzo taught it to me a few years back. I was never capable of using the jutsu without bringing harm to myself from the lack of restrain I have when I release all of my emotions at once." Sai said to her.

"Sai here is your mission scroll. You both leave as soon as you have your things together." Tsunade spoke to the dark haired nin.

Sai grabbed the scroll from the Hokage and bowed then walked out of the room with Sakura following after him.

Tsunade and Kakashi were the only ones left in the room.

"This better turn out good, Kakashi." Tsunade said to the gray haired man.

"I know that he'll learn from her. And the thing they have between them will only help his situation."

"This isn't a dating service Kakashi and I am not a matchmaker."

Kakashi had his orange book and read it to the door frame.

"Trust me Tsunade. Everything will go smoothly."

* * *

"I am not a goddamn cow you idiot." Sakura huffed.

"You may deny it as many times as you want but it does not make it less true."

"We left the village only hours ago and I'm already done with you. How am I going to deal with you this whole mission?"

"You can go back home and cry over broody pants."

"I'm going to kill you Sai."

"I doubt you'll be capable of doing that due to your lack of speed."

Sakura just squinted at him and sat next to the fire she had made. They were staying at their current location for the night. It was dark and the stars were splayed out in the sky Sakura looked and observed them. She missed looking at the stars while out on a mission. at home she couldn't see as much stars due to the lighting of the town. Sai looked at how concentrated she was gazing at the stars. He felt the urge to bring out his sketchpad and draw her but he didn't want to startle her. Now he just took the sight in to draw it from memory later. She felt a pair of eyes staring at her and looked at Sai. Her face flushed. Their eyes met and for a few moments their eyes could not break their gaze. While they gazed at each other's eyes they thought about the previous night and the intensity of it. Sakura's face only continued to deepen in red color. Sai also blushed at the thought of the previous night but it wasn't visible due to the shadows of the fire. He looked away.

"Sai, about last night…"

His eyes were back on her as she began to speak.

"I want to say that my mind wasn't in the right place and the alcohol didn't help either so…"

"It's okay. It was a fault on both sides." He didn't let her say more. He didn't want to hear more. He thought that sooner or later she would bring up how she thought of Uchiha while they did what they did and he didn't really want to feel that uneasy feeling he felt when Naruto said it. He just didn't.

"You should rest. I'll have first watch." Sai spoke.

"Alright." she replied and slipped into the sleeping bag next to her.

Within a few minutes Sakura had fell asleep.

Sai walked over to her sleeping bag and sat next to it. He brought out his sketch pad and drawing utensils to keep himself busy during the night. He looked at her still form. She was sleeping sideways with her arm tucked underneath her head as a pillow. Sai observed her facial expression it looked calm and her skin looked so soft. His hand came up to her face then cupped her cheek in his hand. He rubbed his thumb against her soft warm cheek. She smiled in her sleep. A smile crept onto his face as well. She began to stir and that's when he took away his hand. Then he looked at the fire and then at his sketchpad and began to draw.

* * *

Soooo how was it? Did I do good masters? (Maid sama has been on my mind lately sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. dx) So I am thinking of making a Naruto, Attack On Titan crossover once I'm done with this story. I'm thinking that the pairing should be between Captain Levi and Sakura or Eren and Sakura. Tell me what you think on my comments! As always. Thank you for reading my story! Review or voice your opinions on my story's comments. TTFN TaTaForNow! :)


End file.
